


The Fall of Queen Bee

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Guilt, Hawk Moth revealed, Hawk Moth!Nathalie, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Platonic Adrienette, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), identities revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: After making the mistake of allying with Hawk Moth, Chloé's life has fallen apart and she has all but given up on trying to be the best anymore. Broken, depressed and essentially alone she attempts to settle into that life, without success. However, when Marinette finds her at her lowest, she attempts to bring her back up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Sabrina Raincomprix & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 105





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did this story on Wattpad, but decided to move it to AO3 to share with all of you. Please note

After all that had happened, Chloe Bourgeois was angry to say the least. She had lost everything and it was all her fault. After seeing her parents Audrey and Andre happy once more, she furiously ran up to her room and slammed her door so hard everyone could hear it.

Audrey and Andre were downstairs having heard it. "Did you hear something?" Andre asked his wife. 

"Probably just that idiot daughter of ours." She replied. 

Andre looked somewhat concerned "I should probably go check on her, make sure everything's alright." 

Audrey being the apathetic, cold mother she always was then said suggestively "or we can have a little more alone time?" 

Andre having not had any meaningful moments with his wife for as long as he could remember said "well I suppose I can let her cool off first." He and Audrey walked up stairs hand in hand.

In her room Chloe began to sob, realizing her actions have brought her to this. She had wanted to prove herself, to turn it all around, to show she had meant something to this world and was not a mistake. With her working with Hawk Moth, all of that went up in smoke. She fondly remembered her time with Ladybug, it had been the first time she was genuinely happy. Finally having a purpose and now with one fell swoop it was gone...

The next day at school Marinette met up with her friends Alya and Nino. "Hey guys." She forced a small smile. Marinette had still been trying to get over the idea of Kagami and Adrien dating. Since the incident she hadn't talked to him, nor Kagami. 

The trio began walking to class, "Marinette, you okay?" said Alya "You seem kind of--" 

"Not so happy" Nino interrupted. 

Marinette nodded "Sure, everything's fine." Truth be told she was still coping with these changes. While Luka was a good guy and she enjoyed their date, she did not feel she was ready for another relationship yet. They entered Ms. Bustier's class where everyone was sitting in their usual seats. Well... almost everybody.

Ms. Bustier then entered and noticing Chloe's empty seat simply asked "anyone seen Chloe?" Nobody really gave it much thought and most of them just shrugged. They figured she was sick or busy doing something. Marinette remembering the events of Miracle Queen was not quite ready to forgive her, or was even sure if she ever would.

Fast forward to over a month later and Chloe still had not shown up for class. It was then Marinette began to suspect something and finally letting her curiosity get the better of her asked "Hey Sabrina, where's Chloe been? She hasn't been to class in weeks." Marinette knew it wasn't like Chloe to keep missing school, in school she was the center of attention after all.

Sabrina then looked over to Marinette sullenly and spoke in a soft, sad voice "Chloe's not coming to school anymore Marinette. She doesn't seem to want to talk to anybody. Not even me." 

Marinette raised her eyebrow "Oh... well guess we're rid of her then. I mean I'm thrilled and I bet it's nice to have that jerk out of your ha--"

But just as she was saying this Sabrina's sullen look turned to anger. Her posture looking as if she was radiating fire. "HOW DARE YOU! CHLOE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE HASN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE A MONTH AGO! YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME!" She yelled.

Marinette flinched, she actually flinched. She had never seen Sabrina this angry and it was clear she struck a nerve. She backed away slowly, knowing Sabrina was not just saying this. Marinette felt inclined to snap back, but resisted the urge knowing it would worsen the situation. Instead she went back to her seat thinking about what Sabrina said. Bossy pain in the ass or not Chloe had been there for Sabrina and their friendship meant a lot to each other. Seeing Sabrina isolated from her made Marinette concerned. She turned to Alya "I think Sabrina's taking this hard Alya." 

Alya snorted and giggled. "Please if I were rid of Chloe the first thing I'd do is throw a party. Besides true friends don't take each other for granted, you know I'd never let anyone walk all over you and if anyone was giving you a hard time you could always tell me."

Marinette scowled hearing this, she hadn't quite forgiven Alya for continuing to give Lila the benefit of the doubt. The whole thing made her question her friendship with Alya, if it was even healthy at all. But as she sat up in her chair and got her pencil out, she decided she was gonna take the day head on and hope that everyone including Chloe, would eventually come to their senses.


	2. Who is That?

Marinette woke up on a Saturday morning. She had fancied making something for Adrien and Kagami, sort of a welcoming present. It having been a month, it would probably be weird seeing Adrien again, with someone else no less. She was determined to mend their strained relationship, however she was short on supplies so she needed to get some. Marinette pulled out her phone and dialed her friend. "Alya" she said. 

The brunette replied "yeah Marinette?" 

"I'm shopping for supplies and I was wondering if you wanted to come with." 

"Hope you like being the third wheel cause I'm bringing Nino." Alya replied in a snarky voice.

Marinette suddenly felt sad, she was certain Alya hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but that's exactly what she did. She meekly replied "uhh sure." As she waited for the duo, she paced back and forth pondering how she was going to go about making her gift for Adrien and Kagami. It had been so long since she had talked to Adrien, let alone made a gift. Was she truly over it all? Or did she simply want to win him back by showing him she's better than Kagami. Even she didn't have the answer to that question.

Alya then arrived with Nino in tow. "Ready Marinette?" 

Marinette nodded still feeling uncertain. The trio began their walk to the store with Nino hoping to lighten the mood. "So I ended up beating Alya's score today." 

Alya giggled and retorted "Well I was distracted." 

Nino snarked back "By me." 

Marinette couldn't help but giggle, they were at it again. "So why'd you want us here?" Nino asked. 

Marinette then replied "Well I --" but then Alya interrupted. 

"Isn't it obvious? She's clearly not over Adrien and she's gonna mess up like she always does, so she needs us to pick up the pieces when the falls." Marinette groaned, she was now beginning to regret bringing them. 

Nino however, surprisingly spoke up. "Maybe she just wants some closure is all, I mean she hasn't talked to him for a month." 

Alya cackled. "Yeah if she's over Adrien then I'm an akuma." 

Marinette was beginning to lose patience with Alya, but before she could say anything she noticed a familiar face walking out. She took a better look, and it was unmistakable. It was the other person she had not talked to or even seen in a month. Chloe had looked much different than she last saw her. Wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue denim jeans and black and white tennis shoes. Definitely not looking as proud and boastful as she used to. 

Nino pointed in her direction. "Hey it's Chloe."

"Let's go mess with her." Alya suggested.

"Alya..." Marinette glanced at her friend with a look of disapproval. "I don't know if it's worth it Alya, we haven't talked in a month."

"Girl, who cares about that? She's a rotten brat and is probably at her most vulnerable right now. This is the best time." 

Marinette's disapproval turned to surprise, Alya was much more abrasive than she usually is and it was bothering Marinette. But her curiosity began to get the better of her and she decided to talk to Chloe. However as they walked over Marinette glanced at Alya again, still uneasy about the evil look on her face. "Go easy on her though please, I really don't want a fight." 

Alya scoffed "Defending Chloe now? Girl losing Adrien must've scrambled your brain." She approached the blonde first. "Hey Chloe where you been all month? Class has been a lot more peaceful without you, you know?"

Marinette was expecting Chloe to snap back, but to her surprise she simply ignored her. Even Nino was in shock, was this really the Chloe Bourgeois that had come to be so infamous all these years?

Alya yelled out once more. "Well Chloe you gonna say something? Queen Bee? Oh I'm sorry more like wannabe now, you aren't even Queen Bee anymore."

Tears began forming in Chloe's eyes, Marinette noticed this gasped and quickly got between them. "Alya enough!" She bellowed.

Chloe gasped as well. Marinette was actually defending her even after all the hell she had put her through. She stared on in disbelief as her rival stood between her and Alya, as if she was ready to take anything the Ladyblogger threw at her if she had to. Chloe couldn't see it, but she could imagine the sheer look of anger on Marinette's face as she prevented her so called BFF from harming her rival.

"Woah." Nino was taken aback. 

Alya on the other hand was bewildered by Marinette's sudden urge to protect her rival. "Wow, you're actually defending this brat? She ghosts us for a month and expects everything to be okay between us? It's high time she got her just desserts." 

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but then Chloe finally spoke. "I know, I deserve it." She said in a defeated and sullen tone.

Marinette was horrified, had she broken Chloe? She had only intended to keep her safe and it ended up turning everyone against her.

"You want a free shot? Take one, I won't move I won't even run." Chloe said to Alya, not even bothering to put up a fight. 

"Oh with pleasure, Nino start recording this." 

Marinette finally snapped and restrained her friend. "Alya no stop!" 

Alya pushed her back. "Get off me Marinette!"

Nino was stunned, he hadn't seen Alya get this violent. She clearly hated Chloe as much as if not even more than Marinette.

"Why are you defending her girl? After all she's done? She had this coming for a long time and what better time than now? Now move Marinette." Alya said. 

Marinette shook her head "Beating her up isn't going to solve anything!" She turned to her rival. "Get out of here Chloe!"

Chloe left in a hurry, still teared up. Her rival who she had given hell for so many years was actually defending her? This was a shocking development and it left her feeling confused.

Alya was angry at this. "What was that all about?! I was gonna give you what you wanted!" 

"No what's this all about Alya?! What has gotten into you?!" 

"Marinette you can't expect to play peacemaker with everyone, you're my bestie and Chloe's your enemy. You know I got your back through it all." 

Marinette finally had enough. "Well then where were you when Lila was making my life a living hell? Where were you then Alya?!" 

"Marinette you know Lila would never do that to you, she's cool and she has a lying problem." 

Nino spoke up again. "Alya, I think Marinette might be right. You have been pretty scary lately." 

"Only being her friend which she apparently doesn't want me to do." 

Marinette scowled, she had reached her breaking point. "Well you know what?! You're right I don't want you to be my friend! Not anymore!" 

Alya gasped "Excuse me?! Who was it who saved you from Chloe?! Who was it who made you who you are today?! Me?! If I weren't around you'd still be this dumb pushover, actually scratch that you still are! I've been waiting for a long time to see that little brat pay and you denied me that right!" 

"You insult me all walk here, you walk me into a fight I didn't want to have and now you're belittling me? Some friend you are!" Marinette walked off, forgetting the reason she even called upon them in the first place. 

Nino was still reeling from the shock of what he saw. "You were... kind of scary Alya." 

"At least I did something, you just stood there slack jawed, and to think you're my boyfriend." 

Nino retorted "You know what? Marinette's right Alya, you have been acting strange. I think we need a break." 

Alya shot daggers at him. "Fine! You're a spineless coward anyway!" 

He glared back. "I hope you're happy." Nino walked away in a huff, leaving Alya all alone.


	3. Reflection

Chloe left the scene and was feeling more sullen than ever. It was clear she was far from forgiven for her actions, but then if that were the case why did Marinette defend her? There was just so much to ponder. She didn't think too much about it, she had just wanted to be alone. Away from her peers, away from anyone she felt she might hurt. She gazed into the courtyard where her battle with Ladybug as Miracle Queen took place, realizing what could've been. She sat on a nearby bench, needing time to collect her thoughts, was she really ever fit to be a hero? Was she really a good person deep down? Or was it all a lie? Hope was lost on the young lady and she didn't feel inclined to get it back. A familiar short old man sat next to her wearing a trench coat and fisherman's hat with sunglasses. He turned to Chloe "Good morning miss." Chloe simply waved. "Why do you look so sad young lady?" 

Chloe sniffled, audibly choked up. "I've done something really horrible and now I'm paying for it." The old looked forward. "I have done many things myself, I do not know if I would consider them horrible, but I do know not all of them are good. In fact I cannot remember many of the things I did." He pulled out his handkerchief "Would you like one?" Chloe turned it down. "That's okay." She was not inclined to take favors from anyone. It was her way of punishing herself for what she had done. 

"In this life, I've learned many of the things I have done eventually do not matter, but a fair few do come back. I've come back to Paris many times, maybe I just enjoy how beautiful it is and I really learn to take it in you know?" 

Chloe simply nodded. She indeed loved beautiful things, but could not remember the last time she had smiled or even felt any hint of joy. Just as she took it in though a text had hit her. It was from her mother, it read "Chloe, your shift starts in 30 minutes. Don't be late." She read the text sullenly and looked back at the old man "I gotta go." 

"Go." He replied. "Go where your heart tells you to my child."

Chloe had stopped crying, but was still sullen. She put in her earbuds and began jogging home. She had taken to walking places, feeling it was a good way to make it all harder for her. Just then a familiar Limo pulled up and the window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" The familiar voice said. She looked over and it was Adrien, her best friend and his girlfriend Kagami was seated next to him. Chloe pondered it, but upon seeing Adrien's face, practically begging her to say yes, she relented. "Okay Adrien." 

He noticed her puffy eyes with tears still coming. "Are you okay Chloe? You haven't been to school in almost a month now, if there's something wrong you can tell me." 

Chloe turned away, unable to face him and wondering how even after all this he was still friends with her. After a moment she finally spoke "I saw Marinette today." 

"Did you two have a fight?" 

"She protected me... from Alya." 

Adrien gasped, he knew the situation then and there. "Alya was going to hurt you?" He was shaken up hearing this. 

Chloe nodded, looking back at this last month, nothing had changed between her and her peers. Ever since her betrayal she had been unable to be akumatized, having lost all will to fight for anyone. Hawk Moth had not even bothered targeting her as she never felt inclined to fight back. Adrien was crushed to see her like this. He was secretly Cat Noir and the events that transpired were still quite fresh on his mind. But even with all that the girl by him, the outright cause of them was still the friend he had known since they were kids.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Chloe, you know you can talk to me." He smiled at her in an attempt to reassure her. "I'll talk to Alya, maybe smooth things over."

"It's okay Adrien, I probably deserve it anyway. I hurt everyone at that school and I can never take any of it back." She buried her face in her hands.

Kagami finally spoke up. "You're different from when I last saw you." She had no memory of Chloe ever being Miracle Queen so she was unaware what caused this change. "Your aura, it's very gray, with a tint of green." Gray auras negatively resembling sadness with green auras negatively resembling guilt. 

Chloe was indeed very sad and very guilty. Everyday she thought of what she had done and began to doubt that her life was worth fighting for. Her doubt had become depression and her depression had become her view on her life. She hadn't spoken to Kagami since her and Adrien became a couple. She cleared her throat. "I see you're with Adrien now. Congrats." 

Kagami noticed that this was not the girl who had attempted to intimidate her at the hotel. That girl was gone. She should have been happy, but instead felt pity. "Why are you sad? You're not as... striking as you were before." 

"I told Adrien, Alya tried to fight me and Marinette intervened." 

"Not that, before that. Something is clearly troubling you." Kagami had long noticed Chloe tearing up. She never thought she'd be reaching out to her of all people, but here it was.

Chloe looked at her, and then at Adrien. "It's nothing." 

Adrien spoke up once more. "Come back to school Chloe, we all miss you. It hasn't been the same, Sabrina is worried sick about you." 

"No Adrien they're probably happy without me, no more pain to cause. No more hurting." 

"That's not true..." But he couldn't finish that sentence. Everyone at school did seem happy to be rid of her. Well... almost everyone. 

The limo stopped in front of the Le Grand Hotel. "This is me." Chloe exited the limo and walked away. "Thanks for the ride." She said sullenly.

Adrien turned to Kagami. "Do you think she'll be okay Kagami?" 

"I don't know Adrien. I think I liked her better when she was screaming at me about you being her's. Seeing her like this, it doesn't seem right." 

Adrien nodded in agreement. He knew Chloe was hurting deeply, but she didn't want to admit it. It showed through her gestures, her reluctance to speak to anyone, and everything else. Chloe was broken, hurt, and remorseful. Adrien knew he had to do something, he couldn't stand seeing his first true friend like this.


	4. Chloe's New Life

Chloe entered Le Grand Hotel to her mother staring her in the face. "Your shift starts in 15 minutes. Get ready dear and do your best..." She smiled before reverting to her typical scowl and continuing "...so I can at least pretend like I have a daughter who's worth even an ounce of my time."

Chloe sullenly nodded. Ever since Audrey had fallen back in love with her husband she had decided to stay and promote her new fashion products in Paris. Of course where better to do this than her husband's hotel? I mean it was pretty much her's and people came and went. She got ready to help promote the event, but as she was doing so a knock on the door came. "Chloe?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Come in" she said. 

It was her father Andre, the mayor of Paris. He sat next to her. "How are you doing sweetheart?" 

"I'm... alright daddy." 

Andre sensed the uncertainty in her voice and cleared his throat. "I know all these changes have been difficult Chloe, but us Bourgeois do not let the world crush us beneath the ground. You can always talk to me my princess." 

Chloe simply nodded in faux acceptance. Her father meant well, but he clearly did not understand the whole situation. I mean how could he? He had no memory of it, no one except Ladybug and Chat Noir did.

He left the room, her father's words didn't help her, it only made her feel worse. She had been living under her parent's ideals for so long it had become second nature and now she was paying for it. Knowing her shift was coming she simply breathed deep and headed out to take on her job. As she came out however she noticed Lila, the school's newest popular girl talking to her mother. Chloe meekly stepped out, knowing Lila talking with her mother couldn't be anything good. They walked towards each other, the two locking eyes as if they were linked through hypnosis. "Why were you talking to my mother?" Chloe asked.

"Oh Chloe, isn't it wonderful? I'm gonna be working with you on this little job! Won't it be fun?" She answered enthusiastically. Chloe was taken aback, she knew Lila working with her wouldn't lead to anything good. "You can ask your mom about it if you aren't sure, I don't blame you it was on short notice." 

Chloe walked over to her mom. "Mom, what is she doing here?" 

"She's gonna be working with us, I figured since you're so utterly useless I'd hire someone who knew what they were doing." 

Chloe teared up once more, but did everything she could to prevent herself from crying in front of Lila. Unfortunately Lila had noticed and knew she could use Chloe's weakened state of mind to her advantage. "I just hope we can get along!" She ran up and hugged Chloe. "And you shouldn't call her useless Mrs. Bourgeois, she's only trying her best right? I'll do my best to guide her." 

Audrey nodded. "You both have five minutes, try not to make me regret it."

Lila smiled at Chloe "Ready?" but before Chloe could reply Lila leaned towards Chloe and whispered into her ear. "Cause I am." Chloe shuddered, feeling Lila's icy cold breath on her ear was enough to make anyone lose their lunch. "Let's just get this over with." She replied.

The show hadn't premiered yet, but a Q&A table was set for Audrey who had planned to make a rather exotic entrance through the front door. Lila examined the room and turned to Chloe. "Doors are opening soon, I'm pumped!" 

"Me too." She replied meekly. 

Lila's eyes widened. "Oh that reminds me, you better hold onto these." Lila gave Chloe a pair of hairdressing scissors. "Makes cutting the price tags off much easier." Chloe was confused, why would she need scissors? She didn't think too much about it and put the scissors in her back pocket. Lila eyed the gesture and snickered.

The doors then opened to many people coming in waiting to talk to Audrey Bourgeois. Most of these people looking for more than just an autograph, but just as they entered spotlights lit up basically turning the hotel lobby into a disco as Audrey entered the room. "Well as you can see I'm here!" Chloe winced, her mother came in wearing a rather skimpy, glittery yellow bikini with gold polka dots tinted. Everyone's jaw dropped before she put on her white fur robe. "Maybe if you all behave yourselves you'll see more later." She winked at the crowd. Chloe gagged from disgust, even while punishing herself seeing her mother basically throw herself at Paris was still quite the eyesore.

Audrey turned to Chloe and Lila. "Girls show these folks what's for sale!" Chloe held up the first outfit. A frilly green dress which should've looked beautiful. Should've being the key word. The dress had holes cut all through it, Audrey gasped in horror and looked around. All her new outfits were ruined. Chloe was dumbstruck, she had somehow failed to notice this earlier. 

"Chloe, why did you do that?" Lila knowingly asked. 

"I-I didn't do this though. What happened?" 

Audrey noticed the scissors in her daughter's back pocket. "I think I know what happened folks." Audrey pulled the scissors out and showed them to the crowd. "Show's off, you can thank this pathetic wretch of a girl. I can't even believe she's my daughter, in fact we're gonna fix that mistake. You were never fit to be a Bourgeois." Chloe gasped, she thought she had come so far with her mother, but much like the incident a month ago she was right back to square one. 

Lila intervened. "Mrs. Bourgeois are you sure Chloe did this? I mean why ever do you think she would?" 

Audrey scoffed. "She thought by taking mommy out of the equation she'd be able to get her own cut. Well she sorely mistook, and now she is not only fired, but dead to me, utterly dead to me." 

Lila shrugged and smiled. "Can't argue with that."

Chloe finally couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the hotel crying so loudly you'd think a siren was going off. Audrey turned to Lila. "I was right to hire you, wish I would've done it before." "I can mend these Mrs. Bourgeois, we can still have the sale." "Get to it darling, mommy loves you." Lila nodded, satisfied with how quickly she managed to earn the Bourgeois matriarch over.

Chloe was running through the streets still bawling so loud she just about caught the attention of everyone who she passed by. She ran to the park, and dropped to her knees. "I'M SORRY LADYBUG! I'M SORRY!" She yelled out. These words echoed over and over. Each yell becoming more hoarse than the last. After about 10 times screaming it she fell over and was close to passing out in the middle of the park. She was exhausted by how hard her life had been since the incident, and combined with the grief caused be her mother disowning her. Just then someone came across Chloe and looked over her. Chloe could only really see a tint of blue hair, and what appeared to be a brown jacket and pink pants. The figure was a girl, she couldn't make out who this person was as she had passed out shortly after seeing her.

The girl picked her up and carried her off. Chloe was fast asleep in her arms, unable to really wake herself up. The last month finally caught up with her and it all came crashing down with Lila's cruel trick. "Been a long time hasn't it?... Chloe." The girl's voice would've been recognizable, no unmistakable. It was someone who had a long history with Chloe and knew of her from her time getting put in the same class as her and being on the receiving end of her cruelty. It was... Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	5. Once My Best Rival

Morning came, it was a Sunday and the sun was rising. Chloe awoke to find herself in a bed. Uncertain she looked around the room and realized it was the room of someone she knew.

"You're awake." That someone said. Chloe awoke to her rival, or rather ex-rival since the two haven't spoken for so long. "Marinette?" She was confused. "What am I doing here? What happened?" 

"You passed out in the park so I brought you home." Marinette replied. She set a tray in front of Chloe, it had some milk, bread, eggs and two macarons on it. "Eat up, you look like you need it." Chloe slowly began eating, wondering if this was all real. Her rival Marinette, helping her? It was uncanny and she hadn't thought of it. She swallowed the bite she had taken and turned to Marinette "You're... helping me?" Marinette nodded with a smile. Chloe slowly started eating again, savoring every bite she could, chewing thoroughly. 

Marinette smiled, happy to see Chloe actually eating. "Now I need to check on something downstairs real quick I'll be right back." Chloe nodded as Marinette hurried into the bathroom and pulled her jacket open. Out came Tikki, her kwami.

"Marinette, are you sure bringing Chloe to the house was a good idea?" Tikki asked.

"If you're worried about her finding the box Tikki I've gotten hidden some place safe." 

The little kwami breathed a sigh of relief. "I think you did the right thing Marinette." 

Marinette glanced at the door and back at her little red friend. "No one deserves this Tikki, not even her. Me and Chloe never saw eye to eye, but I never wanted to see her so... so..." Marinette struggled to find the word. 

"Defeated?" Tikki finished. "Yeah. I heard about what Audrey did and it's unforgivable. Lila's even turning family against each other? That's a new low!" Marinette growled. 

"Well Marinette the best you could do is keep Chloe safe." 

"You're right!" She replied. Marinette went back to her room, but to her surprise she found Chloe getting ready to head back out, Marinette's bed neatly made and the plate she had fed her placed on the table. 

"Thanks for the food and bed Marinette, but I can't stay here." 

"Chloe you can't, where are you gonna go if you were kicked out?" Chloe was surprised that Marinette knew. "I'll just be a burden to you." She replied. "And how did you know I was kicked out? 

"Your father told me everything." She said glumly.

One hour prior to the fashion fiasco, Marinette went to visit Andre in his office shortly after her encounter with Chloe. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Andre asked. 

"Sir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is here to see you, she claims it's urgent." Said his advisor.

Andre simply scoffed "Send her in." Marinette marched in to see him. "What is it young lady?" 

"It's about Chloe." She answered with a notable hint of concern. "I saw her today and she didn't seem like herself." 

"She seems to have been bothered about something lately, it started after me and Audrey renewed our vows." 

Marinette winced, she knew full well what he was referring to, but what she didn't realize is how hard she was taking it until now and she shared Chloe's irritation after seeing the mayor's painful ignorance to the whole ordeal. "I don't doubt these changes have been hard on her." 

Andre poured a glass of wine. "If I know my daughter she'll get through this. I've talked to her a few times and I've lent my support to her. She'll come around." Marinette was reluctant to mention the fight. She was still angry at Alya, but at the same time didn't want to get her into trouble on her behalf. "I just hope she returns to normal soon." She said. "We miss her and it just hasn't been the same." 

"Chloe's not coming back to school, you see she dropped out." The mayor had a stern look on his face.

"D-Dropped out?" Marinette was shocked. "What do you mean dropped out?!" 

Andre sullenly glanced at the young crime fighter. "She said she couldn't take it anymore and took a job working with her mother." 

Marinette shuddered, it was clear Chloe was in pain and did not want anyone else to know. She darted out as fast as she could. "Thank you Mr. Bourgeois!" She yelled on her way out the door.

Back in the present Marinette and Chloe were sipping on some hot cocoa. "I figured my daddy would tell you, he thinks he's helping me but he doesn't know the pain I've been through." 

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Why did you try to leave Chloe?" 

"I don't want your pity Marinette. I'm glad you helped me, but I have to face my consequences." 

"Look Chloe I know you're feeling upset about what happened, but it won't make it better bottling it all up." She then held Chloe's hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "I want to help you." 

Chloe broke eye contact, tears welling up once more. "I... I was so nasty to you..." 

"None of that matters now Chloe, it kills me more to see you like this than it does when you gave me a hard time. Sabrina is worried sick about you, she asked me about you and got angry when I said it was good to be rid of you and..." 

Chloe looked away once more. Adrien had said something very similar, but she didn't believe anyone truly missed her. Marinette's statement practically confirmed this. She stared at the corner of the room and looked back. "If you wanted to be rid of me, why did you bring me here?" 

"Because I realize you need help more than anything." 

Chloe at that moment wrapped her arms around Marinette and held her tight. She couldn't bottle it up anymore, letting out another sob almost as loud as the one in the park. Chloe had come to respect Marinette as a rival, but never got to know her as a person. Marinette hugged her back with a small smile on her face, she leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear. "It'll be alright Chloe, I'm here for you." Chloe didn't want to stop hugging her, she truly felt remorseful for all she had put her through and realized they could've been friends a long time ago.

Sadly, the moment was interrupted as Chloe's cell phone rang. "You should probably answer that." Marinette said.

Chloe looked at the ID, it was her mother. She gulped and answered the phone. "Hello mom." 

Audrey was on the other end, somewhat irate. "Hello Chloe, your father persuaded me to let you stay in your room." Audrey shot a glare at Andre as she said this. "But you're still fired and you will be rooming with Lila, maybe she can teach you how to be a good daughter." Chloe gasped at this, but Marinette held her hand out having heard the whole thing. Her sweet smile turning into a disapproving glare. Chloe gave Marinette the phone. "Chloe's staying with me, Lila can have the room." Audrey gasped in disbelief hearing Marinette's harsh tone. "In fact she'll be working with me now, at the bakery." Chloe couldn't help but snicker. "And she says I'm a way better boss than you, good luck on your next fashion show Audrey." Marinette hung up as Audrey screamed in disgust. Chloe for the first time in a while started laughing and not out of malice or snideness, she was genuinely amused and touched.

Marinette then pulled out an apron. "Starting today, you're hired!" She placed the apron on Chloe. I gotta go to school still so I won't be able to teach you everyday, but since it's Sunday I can show you the basics and my parents can help. 

"And they're okay with this? I figured they'd not want me to..." Marinette grabbed Chloe's hand and took her downstairs. "Which is why I'm going to tell them!" 

Chloe gasped, shocked at this. It was all happening so fast, in the old days she would have mocked her for this, but now the pigtailed teen was bending over backwards to help her. The duo went to see Marinette's parents Sabine and Tom. They were watching TV and relaxing. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." Marinette said. 

Sabine smiled at her daughter. "Hi sweetie, is Chloe doing okay?" 

"I am, much better." Chloe said.

"What is it darling?" Tom asked.

Marinette nudged Chloe forward. "I was wondering if I could work at your bakery?" The blonde asked nervously. 

Tom smiled and without hesitation he hired her. "Of course dear, you'll start tomorrow. Marinette will show you the ropes." 

Chloe smiled. "Thank you Mr. Dupain!"

The two rushed downstairs ready to practice. "You ready Chloe?" Marinette asked. 

"Oh please, if I can get my daddy to buy me an airport I can certainly learned to bake." Her confidence was coming back. The two then shared another giggle before they got to business. 

"Alright then let's get to it." Marinette said enthusiastically.


	6. The Adjustment

Marinette and Chloe were downstairs practicing the basics of baking. Chloe while still struggling was getting the hang of it. Her old self would've despised this, but now that she's actually doing it, it's not as awful as she had imagined. "To think I actually pulled the fire alarm to get out of this, why did you hire me again?" She said jokingly. 

Marinette giggled "Not too much yeast or the dough will rise erratically Chloe." The blonde put her first dish in the oven she waited. "Can't wait to try it." 

"Just remember we can't eat all the products." 

Chloe smirked "But we can eat some." Marinette nodded in agreement.

Just then the door opened as a familiar figure came through the door. "Marinette it's me I just wanted to apologize for..." However the girl's face wrinkled into a scowl when she saw Chloe, who looked at her rather terrified. Marinette looked back, it was Alya. She had come to apologize to Marinette, but seeing Chloe set her off once more. 

"What is she doing here?!" Alya asked in a harsh and worried tone. 

"What are you doing here Alya?" 

"I came to apologize, but then I turn around and you're hanging with... with... her?!" 

"Are you gonna buy something or did you just come here to rag at us?" Chloe asked sardonically.

Alya shot a glare at her "Butt out Bourgeois, I'll get to you later." 

"Chloe is working here now."

Alya took a step back in shock. "You-You're actually allowing her to work here? And I thought you couldn't sink any lower." She stormed out. Marinette fidgeted a bit. She figured Alya's apology wasn't genuine, but now she knew once she went back to school it would get tense. Alya popped her head back in the door and gave Chloe the "I'm watching you" gesture before leaving for real.

Chloe's heart was racing, the tables had turned. Her and Alya had basically reversed roles. "Are you okay Chloe?" Marinette asked. Chloe nodded, but was clearly still shaking. "Look I'll talk to Alya, try to calm her down." Chloe stopped shaking, but was still worried. Unfortunately this worry would become a problem. 

"Ahhh a flicker of fear brought on by a hateful girl. Seeing as she now possesses the will to fight again might as well take advantage." Said a low looming voice, Hawk Moth's.

Chloe was still fearful, but Marinette grasped her hands with hers once more. "It's okay Chloe." She said. The words echoing in Chloe's head. Unfortunately it was too late, the akuma got to Chloe. "Pacifier... I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to end all fighting in the town, peace is what you want so peace is what you'll get. In return I would like you to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses." Marinette gasped. "Chloe no don't!" 

An ooze of purple surrounded Chloe and when it came out her skin had turned green with the peace symbol made up in red across her face. Pacifier then turned to the pigtailed crime fighter. "Marinette, please don't interfere. You've been a great help, but you don't have to worry about the fight anymore." Chloe had resisted an akuma before, but this was different. It was as if she could control herself. "Sorry Hawk Moth, but I think you won't be getting your Miraculouses." She thought to herself, darting out of the bakery.

Marinette chased after her, but quickly hid in an alleyway. "Tikki, Spots On!" Suddenly Marinette's Ladybug outfit appeared before her eyes as she turned into Ladybug. She hurriedly gave chase to Chloe, wondering why she seemed much different. She wasn't terrorizing the town and no one was in danger. So what gave? 

Suddenly Cat Noir showed up to aid her. "How are you m'lady."

"Better now that you're here to lighten the mood."

The duo continued to chase her. "Why is she not attacking?" Cat Noir asked. 

"I don't know." Ladybug replied. Normally they put up a fight. Suddenly inches from the Agreste mansion the akuma released itself from her hair tie. Hawk Moth was dumbfounded, he'd have released the akuma if he could, but somehow she was able to use it against him and he couldn't do a thing. Pacifier turned back. 

"Wow, we didn't even need your Lucky Charm." Cat Noir said. 

Chloe turned to the crime fighting duo. "I know where Hawk Moth is." The duo gasped, Ladybug even stepped back. She had used the akuma to trace Hawk Moth to his location. 

Gabriel was in disbelief, his cover had now been blown and he was about to be exposed. He hurriedly searched for ways to escape. 

"Is everything alright Mr. Agreste?" Nathalie asked, having been watching from the sidelines. 

"We've been found." Hawk Moth said. "It's only a matter of time now. We must flee." He de-transformed as the duo rushed out, thinking that Chloe hadn't beaten them there. They came out only to find Ladybug, Cat Noir and Chloe at the front gate. The trio stood, watching Gabriel and Nathalie rush out. Their worried reactions confirmed it, Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth and Nathalie Sanceour was Mayura. Cat Noir took a step back. He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was right there in front of him. 

"They're Hawk Moth and Mayura!" Chloe said.

Ladybug instantly believed her and proceeded to purify the akuma as quickly as possible. Cat Noir was still in shock. Gabriel confirmed it. "Yes we are indeed, we can't deny it anymore." Suddenly he transformed "Dark Wings, Rise! Run Nathalie!" The duo prepared to fight him. "I must stop my secret from getting out." 

Chloe had recorded the transformation and sent it. "It's already out Hawk Moth, you're done." Hawk Moth suddenly became even more nervous. "I should've taken you down a month ago, but I worked with you instead." She glanced at Ladybug and Cat Noir, smiling. "But now I'm correcting my mistake." The video was sent everywhere, Hawk Moth could do nothing about it. 

Nathalie had not ran away and began to transform once more. "Duusu, Spread My Feathers." She said, ready to fight with Hawk Moth.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at Mayura and wrapped it around her wrist while Cat Noir snatched her Miraculous, causing her to transform back. Gabriel gasped and decided to retreat, realizing the battle was lost. He hurriedly took Nathalie and ran. Cat Noir angrily attempted to give chase. Ladybug stopped him. "No Cat Noir! We have this Miraculous we gotta take it back!" she said. 

"But Gabriel..." He retorted. 

"His identity's public now, he's gonna have a much harder time causing akumas, but we gotta get this Miraculous back soon. I'll take care of Chloe, you just get out of here kitty."

"Sure thing, bye now." 

They departed. Chloe hopped on Ladybug's back and they left. Cat Noir then went to a nearby alleyway. "Plagg, Claws In." he transformed back into Adrien. He was angry and pressed his fist against a wall. "It was my dad all along!" Adrien was shaking, and rather violently too, he knew he couldn't just go back home, they'd relocate him for sure. 

Plagg replied "Oh come on, we'll just move in with someone from school." "I'm not putting them in danger, his identity's gone public so now I gotta lay low for a while."

Meanwhile near the bakery Ladybug let Chloe off. "Look Chloe about what happened with Hawk Moth--" 

Chloe put her finger on her lips. "You don't need to say anything Ladybug, I already did my part. Just know that you owe me one." Her tone sounding rather sassy, but she was smiling the whole time. 

"Whatever you say Chloe." She chuckled.


	7. In the Eyes of Despair

Marinette went up to her room and de-transformed. "Tikki, that was... incredible." 

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone able to control an akuma." Tikki added, the little kwami was just as shocked as her wielder. 

"Chloe's... able to control akumas." Marinette was amazed, but then she then suddenly remembered. "Oh my gosh Chloe! I gotta get down there." She frantically ran down to see Chloe entering the bakery. "Chloe I was so worried about you! Did Ladybug save you from Hawk Moth and Mayura?" 

Chloe nodded. "I was able to control the akuma and uncover them. But..." She paused and looked Marinette in the eye with a rather intrigued look on her face. "I don't think I said anything about Mayura being there." 

She gasped, realizing she had let out the truth to Chloe. "Now look Chloe I know you're probably still mad at me for taking your Miraculous away, but I want you to know I did it because--" 

The blonde simply smirked. "Because you wanted to see me safe obviously." 

Marinette looked Chloe right in the eye. "Y-yes." Marinette stammered. 

Chloe put her hand on the heroine's shoulder. "I know why you did it now Marinette, I'm not mad anymore." 

Marinette was confused. Chloe didn't seem mad in the slightest. She really had changed a lot, in the old days she'd have unleashed hell on Marinette, but this was different. 

"I had always wanted to be like Ladybug ever since I met her, and I was always so utterly jealous of you because you had the life I had always wanted. But now, I see it. In a way, I always had wanted to be like you Marinette, you had been my inspiration and I didn't even know it." 

Tears began to form in Marinette's eyes. "I didn't want to kick you from the team Chloe, I really didn't but I thought you'd lost your way and... and--" Marinette buried her face in Chloe's chest, her tears turning into sobbing. 

Chloe embraced her, realizing now more than ever that Marinette was never her enemy and never wanted to be. "You got me back on my feet when I was at rock bottom." She said. "Anything I lost, I know you can help me get back. I was just always too prideful to ask." 

Marinette broke her sob and smiled as Chloe proceeded to wipe her tears. The two having finally gotten closure to their long lasting rivalry.

Unfortunately for Adrien, things weren't as heartwarming. Now that Hawk Moth's identity had gone public, Adrien no longer had a home to go back to. The mansion was deserted and the cops were swarming the place. Adrien stared at the scene from a nearby rooftop. "My dad was Hawk Moth all along." He said grimly. 

"Well now you know now you don't gotta worry about being cooped up in that room all the time." 

Adrien glared at Plagg. 

"Sorry." The kwami said. 

"But my dad being Hawk Moth, it means I can't be Adrien anymore." Adrien left, but before doing so he glanced back. "So long father..." he said before vanishing into the night. 

Morning broke and Marinette went back to school. She wasn't sure how to feel, but knew it was about to get a whole lot worse. "So it turns out Adrien's old man was Hawk Moth." Said a voice behind her, it was Alya. 

Marinette turned around to see her with a smug smirk on her face, but what she also saw was Lila standing next to her with the same smug smirk. "So I hear Chloe Bourgeois is your stoolie now."

Marinette simply ignored both of them, she wasn't in any mood to speak with either one. "Walking away? Smart move Dupain-Cheng!" Said Alya. 

The heroine scoffed. "You're not worth talking to, especially since you're with little miss liar pants!" 

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Lila asked Alya in her obviously fake concerned voice. 

"No, she chose to be friends with Chloe now, anyone who's friends with Chloe is an enemy of mine."

"Poor Marinette, so misguided that she actually pulled a knife on me when I tried to talk her down from it." Lila sighed. 

Alya looked at Lila shocked. "Wait WHAT?! She pulled a knife on you?! You gotta tell the principal!" 

Lila then started the fake water works. "But if I do she might do something worse! I appreciate your concern Alya, but really it's okay I'm sure she was just overreacting like always."

Alya sighed. "First she dumps me for Chloe then she pulls a knife on my new BFF, Marinette girl what has happened to you?"

Marinette went to class early and ended up sitting next to Sabrina, who was still torn up about Chloe. "Oh Marinette." She said. 

"Hi Sabrina, you feeling better?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm just so worried about Chloe, she hasn't talked to me and she talked to you and I need to know if she's okay."

"Well after school I can bring you over and we can talk to her."

"Please, I'm begging you."

Nino came in and approached the two. "Hey Marinette did you hear the news? Adrien's old man is totally Hawk Moth!" He didn't sound like his typical chipper self. Breaking things off with Alya clearly took a toll on him and now his worry for his friend has escalated his stress. 

"Oh is he? I think I read that. I hope he's doing okay." She said. 

"Haven't heard a word from him since. He hasn't even picked up his phone."

Alya stormed in and grabbed Marinette's shoulders. "You pulled a knife on Lila?!" She yelled, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. 

"What? I'd never pull a knife on Lila, Alya what are you talking about?!" 

"Lila told me Marinette.". 

Nino got in-between them. "Marinette would never pull a knife on Lila!"

Alya shot a glare at her ex-boyfriend, things looked pretty heated at the moment...


	8. A Liar's Tall Tale

"Oh Nino, I figured sweet innocent you would be completely wrapped around Marinette's finger." Lila said. "It's only natural that you would feel the need to defend her."

"If you think I'm gonna believe she would EVER do that, you must be out of your mind!" He yelled. "And Alya, I figured you'd know Marinette well enough to know she would never do anything like that!"

Alya looked at both of them, she was fighting every urge to strangle Marinette right then and there. 

Marinette cleared her throat and sullenly asked. "What has happened to you Alya? You used to be such a good friend."

"You used to be such a good friend too, then I learn you defend that brat Chloe AND you pull a knife on my new BFF!"

"I never did that!"

"I've had enough." Nino said. "It's obvious she's lying and you're too blind to realize that!" He shielded the pigtailed crime fighter as if ready to take a tank shell for her.

"Let's just go Alya." Lila said. The two dispersed with Alya shooting Marinette one last glare. "Never again Dupain-Cheng." She quipped. She followed Lila to her seat.

"Nino I--"

"I know you didn't pull a knife on Lila, Marinette." He interrupted. "You wouldn't hurt a fly, and I know about you and Chloe. I'm not sure how to feel about it and I'm not even sure I'm ready to trust her yet" He turned around and smiled. "But just know I got your back all the way."

"Thanks Nino, but you don't really have to do this."

"Marinette you're my friend, I'm not gonna throw you to the dogs. Especially since you're one of my only friends now. Adrien's gone, Alya's lost her mind and now Lila's trying to slander you. I don't want to lose anymore friends and if I have to put up with Chloe to keep my friend then so help me I'll do it."

Marinette smiled at him. "You're the best Nino."

Sabrina who has been watching the entire time was shellshocked. "Did you really pull a knife on Lila?" She asked meekly. Marinette shook her head, Sabrina was still unsure of whether she actually believed her or not.

"I guess we can all go see Chloe." She suggested.

"Please!" Sabrina said.

"Count me in." Nino said.

And with that class began. Everyone was on edge after what they had just seen. It was quiet and no one had bothered to say a word. Did Marinette really pull a knife on Lila or was it all just a lie? The class averted their gaze with Marinette, she hadn't been this isolated since the events of Chameleon and now she was even more at odds with everyone.

"We have to tell Mr. Damocles." Alya said.

"But I don't have proof, what if he--" Lila began, but the blogger swiftly cut her off.

"Proof? She pulled a knife on you, they'll have her head for this!" The liar nodded again pulling up the fake water works. Alya patted her on the back. "Everything will be okay Lila, I got your back and you know that."

The day had ended and the mood had not even come close to improving. Everyone left as soon as they could. Marinette, Sabrina and Nino gathered. "Are you two ready?" Marinette asked.

"Mmhmm." Sabrina said.

"You bet you." Nino said.

With that the three headed to the bakery, where Chloe was just finishing her shift. "Hey Chloe." Marinette said.

"Hey." Chloe said. She just finished cleaning up.

"She's really getting the hang of this Marinette, you did a good job teaching her the ropes." Sabine said. "She has a good teacher."

"Thanks mama, if you need us we'll be talking."

Nino and Sabrina followed in and once they saw Chloe their world had flipped. She definitely has changed a lot from when they last saw her. "Chloe!" Sabrina yelled. She ran up and hugged her friend, Chloe smiled and hugged her back. 

Nino walked up behind her and held out his hand. "H-hey Chloe, good to see you." They awkwardly shook hands, Nino's gaze averting as he was still weary of trusting her.

Chloe smiled. "Good to see you too Mr. DJ."

"Been a while, lot's changed since the last month." Nino added.

"So you're living here now?" Sabrina asked.

The blonde nodded. "Marinette found me in the middle of a mental breakdown and took me home, even after all I had done to her."

Nino chuckled. "Yeah, you did treat her like dirt." Sabrina elbowed him in the side hearing this. "Uh... but I'm glad you two worked it out."

However the reunion was cut short as they were greeted by another guest. She looked grim, worried and uncharacteristically less enthusiastic as she usually would be. It was Kagami, who walked up to Marinette knowing she could turn to her in a pinch. "Adrien's missing." She said.

"We know Kagami." Marinette replied.

"And his dad's totally Hawk Moth." Nino added.

"I know." Kagami said sullenly. "I just am worried." 

Chloe sunk her head too, she knew she was the one who blew the whistle on Hawk Moth and wondered if she did Adrien a disservice. "It's... my fault." She said. Kagami turned to her sternly. "If I hadn't revealed Hawk Moth he wouldn't have went missing."

Kagami swiftly dismissed that claim. "It's not your fault, it's Hawk Moth's, Gabriel Agreste's. He lied to all of us."

Nino quipped in. "And hurt my best friend, his son."

Sabrina chimed in too. "And manipulated my best friend."

Marinette finally spoke up. "And we'll make him pay for it all."

Nino then put his hand out and Marinette, Kagami and Sabrina were quick to join the circle. Nino turned to Chloe, grunting at her to join. "But even after all this you're willing to trust me?" Chloe asked.

"I still have my doubts and in fact I'm not even sure you're really changed." Nino said. "But Marinette trusts you, and I'm with her all the way, so for now I'm putting my faith in you, I don't care what you did or why you worked with Hawk Moth, this is your second chance Chloe."

Chloe smiled and placed her hand in the circle, the five of them were ready to put up the good fight.

"For Adrien." Kagami said.

"For Adrien." Followed Sabrina.

"For Adrien." Marinette followed.

"For Adrien." Nino said after them.

"For Adrien." Chloe finished.

They all tossed their hands in the air as they said one last time in unison. "For Adrien!" They may have been down, but they were not out.


	9. Lasting Impact

With Gabriel's identity having gone public, hiding in the sewers probably wasn't the most ideal area to be hanging about, his wife's body having been discovered, his mansion being seized, his son having gone missing, he was in a rough spot. 

"I'm sorry sir, I wish I was quick enough." Nathalie said.

"How was she able to control that akuma?" Gabriel wondered. "Is her will really that strong that only true heartbreak will stop it?"

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the sewers. "Hawk Moth!" Said a familiar voice. Gabriel knew who it was instantly. Adrien approached him beyond angry, he wasn't even sad about it. He had come to accept his father was a jerk, but never did he expect him to be hurting the ones he loved to get what he wanted.

"Adrien? H-how did you find us?" Nathalie asked.

"In the sewers? Really? This would've been the first place I'd have looked!" The boy was fighting to hold back his anger.

"Adrien, son. It was never personal, your mom--"

"Mom wouldn't have wanted any of this! If she saw the person you've become she'd wish she was still in that coma!" He looked ready to tear his father to pieces. "You hurt my friends, you manipulated Chloe, and Lila? She was your doing too wasn't she?!" He questioned. Gabriel looked away confirming his son's suspicions. He wasn't doing it out of remorse, he was doing it because he was caught. Adrien turned to Nathalie. "And you, you knew all this time." He said. "So tell me was this because my father forced you or did you do it of your own free will?"

"I chose to." Nathalie said. "I knew full well what I was getting into, but your father... I love him." Gabriel gasped at this. "Even if I never stood a chance I knew as long as he had Emilie, your mother back, he'd be happy."

Gabriel regained some of his composure. "Besides, Chloe worked with me and you forgave her. She had every choice to say no." He said snidely.

"No!" He yelled. "You manipulated her! You knew she was hurting from losing her chance to be Queen Bee! And you used that against her." Adrien knew his father and Chloe well enough to know Chloe would never work with him if she were in her right mind. But she wasn't in her right mind when it happened and Adrien knew it. Nathalie looked away. This time in guilt, once more confirming Adrien's suspicions. She had not wanted to hurt Chloe, but her desire to help Gabriel more had overcome her. Finally, Gabriel's sullen face turned into a smile. "Oh my son you are probably full of emotion right now. Eager to seek revenge against your own father. Your mother would be so proud of you." He glanced back at Nathalie and turned back to his son. "You could still work with me, together we can bring your mother back. It was never about being the good guy or the bad guy, it was about taking control of the situation."

"I got one more question father."

"Yes what is it?"

"How did mom end up like this?"

Gabriel smiled, he knew it was all because of the Peacock Miraculous. "She hunted them for me." He said. "We were going to help them realize how wonderful the Agreste brand was."

"Hunted what?"

"Miraculouses of course. We had already found two and once she came back we were going to use them to make our brand law. Son, it would mean the world to me if you were to help me in this. We could make up for so much lost time."

"Never! I'm here to take you down."

"Have it your way. Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!" As they transformed both Gabriel and Nathalie gasped. Their son began transforming into their sworn enemy, Cat Noir.

"So you were Cat Noir all along? Well this'll make half of my job easier." Gabriel said. The two began battle with Adrien's first instinct to cataclysm his father, but just as he was about to he hesitated. "What's wrong son? Aren't you going to kill me? Kill your father who hurt your best friend, who endangered the city you love?"

Cat Noir hesitated and withdrew his Cataclysm, he found himself unable to harm his father. Even with the revelation of him being Hawk Moth and hurting so many of his friends, he was still his father and nothing would change that. However, Hawk Moth took this opportunity to seize Cat Noir's arm and remove his ring before releasing an akuma on Adrien. Adrien attempted to resist, but was ultimately unable to do so. "Little Moth, it's about time you listened to your father. I now have one of the two Miraculouses I sought out, but now I must find the other. We'll be a family again and it'll be like none of this ever happened." After a long struggle Adrien was ultimately unable to resist. The shocking revelation combined with the stress of fighting his father was too much for him to bear. "Whatever you say father." Little Moth said. "I'll be the son you always wanted."

Back at the bakery Marinette in her room with Chloe spoke to Tikki. "You want a minute alone with Tikki?" Chloe asked.

"No you can stay." She took a deep breath and spoke. "Chloe I'm guarding the Miracle Box now. I realize now that keeping the Bee Miraculous from you was putting you in more danger than not letting you keep it, so I've decided I'm giving it to you permanently." Marinette handed it out to Chloe. 

The blonde smiled, but remembered the time Hawk Moth had manipulated her. She shoved her hands back towards her. "Marinette I couldn't." She replied. "After all I caused? After all I did?"

"The fault was mine Chloe." Marinette said. "If I had never left you in the dark, if I had never put you in that position, if I could've stopped it I would." Marinette was about ready to start sobbing again. I mean who could blame her, she was indirectly the cause of Miracle Queen after all. "So please take it Chloe. I'm begging you."

Chloe hesitated at first, but then Pollen came out. "My queen!" She was happy to see her and instantly hugged her. "I've missed you!"

"But after all I put you through after Hawk Moth?" She said. Truth being she was happy to see Pollen again, but not quite ready to forgive herself for what had happened.

"Please take it Chloe. Ever since the incident I've wanted to make it up to you."

Chloe gently placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You already have." She said with a smile. The two shared another hug as Chloe finally accepted the Miraculous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I was unfair to Chloe and it didn't do much good, plus with Hawk Moth's identity having gone public he's probably not gonna be able to pull another stunt like that again." Marinette replied confidently. 

Unfortunately, Hawk Moth already had pulled a far greater stunt.


	10. A Mother's Apathy

The next morning Marinette woke up, she saw Chloe taking a look at her phone. "Ugh, mom's still bitter that I like you more than her. Kind of ironic since she liked you more than me!" Chloe said.

Marinette laughed. "Oh how the tables have turned, she's ridiculous... say it with me."

"Utterly ridiculous!" The two said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"I think it's time I paid her a visit and took back some of the things that are mine." Chloe said.

"I don't know Chloe, after all she put you through?"

"I'm not gonna sit here and let that Lila the no good liar have it! Besides it's just a few of my possessions."

"Mr. Cuddly?"

Chloe sighed. "I miss him."

"Then again I've been waiting to pay Lila a visit ever since she turned Alya against me."

The two set off for Le Grand Hotel, eager to make an impression. Everyone turned in shock to see Chloe having returned with Marinette in tow.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Chloe snarked at the staring crowd.

The two neared the elevator. "I'll admit I'm a bit nervous Chloe."

"Well I'm not gonna let that stuck up liar get away with any of this." Chloe said. The two started down the hall, running into Jagged Stone who had just finished signing autographs.

He turned to them. "Oh hey Marinette, glad to see you. And I guess you too uhh..."

"Chloe." The blonde said.

"Right, heard about your mom kicking you out. Pretty rough, so you're back?"

"No I'm here to pick up some things and give a certain someone a piece of my mind!" Chloe hadn't felt this lively since being Queen Bee.

"We're just grabbing some things Jagged, good luck with the album." Marinette replied.

"Peace out girls." The celebrity replied back.

Chloe was definitely different, a fire was in her belly as she entered her room to find Lila sitting peacefully on her bed.

"You know knocking was a thing since the stone age." Lila didn't even seem surprised to see them.

"Shut up! I know it was you who messed up my mom's show. I can't prove it, but I do!" Chloe turned to Marinette, nodded and finally turned back to Lila. "You know what? You can keep your little palace here, I don't care anymore. I'd rather have someone to pick me up when I'm down then to be all alone when I'm up."

"Oh Chloe, Marinette has brainwashed you ever so much." Lila replied. 

Chloe didn't even give her the time of day, Marinette approached her soon after.

"You manipulated Alya and you have been since you met her, she may be too blind to see it, but I'm not." Marinette helped Chloe gather her belongings as she was saying this.

"So did you two come here to ransack me and run your mouths? Oh wait, more like spring cleaning! I was thinking of throwing this all out, but since the maids are here I'll let them do their penniless job." Lila said.

At that moment however, Audrey walked in to check on Lila. "Dear, I just wanted to remind yo--" She stared her daughter dead in the eyes as Chloe glared back. "Well you decided to come back?"

"No, I'm just picking up some things, thank you very much!" Chloe snidely replied.

Marinette approached Audrey. "By the way did I mention you are the worst mom ever? Kicking your daughter out like that, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Marinette said, coldly looking Audrey in the eye.

"Well darling, in this business you gotta take out the trash. And the trash was my daughter." Audrey replied. The two finished placing Chloe's belongings in a suitcase.

"Well now to you, I'm not even that, because you're not my mother anymore."

"Whatever, Lila's proven an exceptional replacement."

"If you'd look at the footage you'd see she sabotaged your lame excuse for a show anyway, Audrey!" Chloe said.

"Nice try, but I don't need to look at a camera to see the truth." Audrey said. But the two had planned one step ahead.

"Well if we really are wrong? Why don't you see for yourself." Marinette said.

"Fine I will." Audrey said.

"We'll follow." Marinette replied.

Lila suddenly anxious got off her bed and followed too. "Uhh mom, that won't be necessary."

"What's wrong Lila, something you wanna say?" Marinette asked. Noticing Lila's increasing nervousness, she proceeded to grab Lila's wrist and pull her along. Once they got to the room they viewed the footage and indeed Lila did sabotage the event and framed Chloe.

Audrey was appalled. No one had bothered to inform her and Lila did not think to erase the cameras, certain her victory was already secure. "Lila, you're fired!" Audrey said. "Chloe my darling, if you could forgive me..."

"No deal." Chloe interrupted. "I already have someone I can rely on." Chloe and Marinette then exited the hotel in a huff. "Have fun managing these lame shows by yourself."

Audrey turned to Lila. "I can't believe they bought that facade, you were right darling. Sometimes leaving the evidence works wonders." Turns out Audrey already knew Chloe was wronged.

"You were great mom!"

"I'd call that a warm-up. Marinette gives me my daughter back only to rip her away from me? Ha! Good riddance." Truth is she didn't care, as long as Lila was there to oversell her products, she was more than content. "If you had to ruin a few of my clothes to do away with her I'd say it was worth more than any show I could've imagined."

Marinette and Chloe went back to the bakery, satisfied with the result. "You were a beast!" Chloe said.

"Rawr!" Marinette playfully roared. "But you were amazing too Chloe, had me shaking a bit."

Chloe smiled and the duo entered the bakery to find Nino waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" He asked.

"Just tying up a few loose ends." Marinette replied.

"Figured we'd pay my mom a visit... oh wait, my ex-mom a visit and give her a piece of our minds." Chloe said.

Nino laughed. "I'd have probably done the same thing."

"Guess we gotta be off to school now Chloe, good luck on your shift." Marinette said.

Marinette and Nino left as Chloe prepped for her next shift. "You know, I think I'm starting to like having Chloe on the team." Nino said.

"Thanks Nino, I'm glad you stuck by me."

"Of course." Nino smiled at her.


	11. Little Moth's Attack

Little Moth ventured out of the sewers, ready to hunt for Ladybug's Miraculous.

"Well Little Moth, are you ready to do your mother the highest honor?" Hawk Moth said.

"I am." Little Moth replied.

"All we need is Ladybug's Miraculous and we can be a family again." Hawk Moth felt this plan was bound to work, he was almost certain of it. Little Moth rose up from the sewers getting used to his new form. He was much paler in skin tone, wore a grey mask like his father, wore a black suit with a purplish tint and had grey gloves and boots.

"Father, how about I cause a distraction while you look for mother?"

"Yes. And while you're at it, make sure to draw Ladybug out."

Meanwhile Marinette was arriving at school with Nino once more only to find both Alya and Lila standing in front of her. "I bet you had real fun ransacking my room Marinette." Lila said callously.

"It's not your room, it's Chloe's now buzz off." Marinette said.

"Well nice try turning mom against me, but I'm probably still in her pocket." Said the liar.

"WHAT?!" Alya said.

"You had it coming for what you did to Chloe. And she definitely fired you so stop calling her mom!" The everyday hero said.

"Well I'm still living there, go ask her yourself."

"But that's impossible she saw the evidence!"

Lila scoffed callously. "And?"

Alya turned to Lila confused. "What evidence?"

"Oh just some evidence of me sabotaging Chloe's fashion show, you should have seen it she was bawling like a wittle baby."

Alya laughed. "Aww did da baby start crying cause mommy won't kiss her boo-boos anymore?" And now both of them were laughing like hyenas, Marinette was getting more infuriated by the second.

"You know what, after school I will talk to Audrey! It'll prove you're lying!" Marinette yelled.

"Go ahead, you'll be wasting your time Marinette." Lila replied. "And you know about the knife thing..." She began.

"I never pulled a knife on you, Alya she's lying I'm telling you!"

"Oh I just wanted to say I didn't realize it was a rubber knife and you were pranking me. You could've at least warned me first you know." Lila smiled knowingly.

"Still got my eye on you Marinette. And if I ever see Chloe again... well... perhaps I shouldn't say it." Alya said. Marinette knew Lila was revoking her lie, but for what purpose?

Sabrina walked up to the two. "Hi Marinette."

"Hey Sabrina."

"Hey." Nino also said. He had remained silent through the ordeal, but was just as disgusted that Audrey was in on it. "So apparently Audrey was in on sabotaging Chloe." He whispered to Sabrina.

"What?!" Sabrina yelled. Marinette and Nino were quick to shush her as not to let anyone else know. "Poor Chloe." She said in a dejected tone. "Does she know?"

"No, and it wouldn't matter anyway she disowned her." Marinette said.

Sabrina gasped and struggled to take this all in. But before she could respond an akumatized victim came up and landed on top of a nearby building.

"People of Paris, no longer will you rip me away from my family!" It was Little Moth, he looked angry and was ready to fight.

"Adrien?!" Nino said. "Guys that's Adrien!"

Marinette and Sabrina gasped in horror, hearing this he turned to the three. "Ah my bestest friends, please do yourselves a favor and stay out of this, I'd hate to have to hurt you." He said casually.

"Adrien listen we've been worried sick about you we thought you were a goner dude!" The DJ said.

"Nino I can assure you, everything is alright. All you gotta do is let me do this deed." He launched a swarm of akumas at Sabrina and about 30 each limb pinned her to the ground, while another 20 held her mouth shut. "Marinette, Nino. I suggest you run along unless you want to end up like her."

The duo watched in horror as the mini akumas absorbed into Sabrina. "Truce. I am Little Moth, you want revenge against Audrey for how badly she hurt Chloe? Well I'm giving you the power to carry that out." 

Sabrina accepted gleefully as she was suddenly wearing a black skintight suit with pink shorts and a pink halter top to match. "Yes Little Moth."

Marinette cried out. "Sabrina no, revenge isn't going to solve anything!"

Truce looked at Marinette. "Marinette, oh sweet innocent Marinette. You know I wouldn't hurt a hair on your head, you already did so much for me and Chloe so please do me a favor and let me do this for her and for you." She flew off, ready to make Audrey pay.

"Nino get everyone to safety!" The heroine yelled.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'm gonna try to reason with Adrien." She replied. As Nino ran to help everyone, Marinette snuck around the corner to transform. "Tikki, Spots On! Yeah!" She transformed into Ladybug and went to to confront Little Moth.

Chloe looked outside and noticed the commotion. "Mrs. Cheng I've got to go out there! There's danger happening!"

Sabine looked outside. "No Chloe it's too dangerous, Ladybug will handle it."

Chloe was desperately fishing for excuses, she wasn't sure how to get loose but she thought of the first thing she could think of. She placed her hand on her head and dramatically said. "Oh Mrs. Cheng I think the akuma's brainwashed me, can't... control... actions." She ran at the door and ran behind a corner. "Ready Pollen?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Pollen, Buzz On!" Chloe said as she transformed into Queen Bee and rushed as quick as she can to aid Ladybug.

"Queen Bee, Sabrina's been akumatized and she's after Audrey! I'll deal with Adrien, you stop Sabrina!"

Queen Bee nodded and without hesitation, went straight for Le Grand Hotel where she found Sabrina searching the hotel for Audrey. "Sabrina stop!" She yelled.

Truce turned around to face Queen Bee. "Oh Chloe, glad you could be here. Soon you'll see how much you mean to me."

"Sabrina stop! Don't hurt her!"

"It's okay Chloe, you can relax now. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again."

"I'm sorry Sabrina."

Meanwhile Ladybug and Little Moth continued their battle. "Adrien stop it doesn't have to be like this!"

"Oh Ladybug, if you'd have just given my father your Miraculous a long time ago none of this would've happened." Little Moth said bitterly. "Then my family would've been happy and my best friend wouldn't have been hurt by you!" Ladybug gasped in horror. Her guilt beginning to rise. "You hurt Chloe, you drove my father to madness, you ruined my life! And wanna know a little secret? I'm Cat Noir!"

"No you can't be, you just can't." Ladybug replied in shock.

"Confused? Maybe this will clear things up." Little Moth said as he held up the Cat Miraculous in front of her. This confirmed his claim.

Ladybug gasped once more and attempted to catch the Miraculous which Little Moth had been waiting for her to do. He casually sidestepped and hit Ladybug with an akuma bomb, injuring her before Little Moth attempted to finish her off. In the process this knocked off both her earrings. "It's your choice Ladybug, you can give them to me or... Marinette?!" Little Moth said. Horrified he attempted once more to resist his akuma, unfortunately he was unable to.

Marinette attempted to look for her earrings only to find Hawk Moth standing right in front of her. He proceeded to pin her down with his staff. "Well Ladybug, it appears both of our secrets are revealed. But no matter, I have no need to tell anyone. In fact no one will ever know you were here. Little Moth, seize Marinette!"

Little Moth went for Marinette, but just as he did a spinning top struck him in the head. "Marinette!" Queen Bee gasped. "Let her go!"

"Oh but I can't do that. Little Moth, handle Queen Bee" Hawk Moth said.

Marinette held up a rock and winked at Queen Bee who looked on in confusion. She threw the rock towards a brick wall and pulled out some earrings from her pocket to give to Hawk Moth. "Yes. Now I have both Miraculouses! He said. "Little Moth, keep Queen Bee covered, I'm gonna keep young Marinette here for leverage. Nothing personal can't risk you pulling another rabbit out of the hat." And with that, Hawk Moth abducted Marinette, leaving Queen Bee to fight Little Moth alone.


	12. The Will of the Bee

"Marinette!" Queen Bee shouted. She swung her top in an effort to grab her, but Little Moth had blocked her.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that. Not when my father is so close to saving my mother."

Queen Bee angrily swiped at Little Moth, but to no avail as Little Moth kept dodging every attack thrown. Unfortunately she had used Venom on Truce in order to keep her from her mom and even then she'd need to take out Little Moth to turn Sabrina back. "Adrien stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Queen Bee yelled desperately. 

Little Moth continued his attack and landed a solid kick in Queen Bee's stomach. He then attempted once more to use an akuma bomb, but he dropped to his knees from the exhaustion of using too many akumas earlier. "Stay back Chloe, I don't want to hurt you either but I will if I must." Queen Bee stood up injured, but unwilling to back down. Her swings had turned into random flails which Little Moth was easily able to dodge.

"It's Venom or nothing." Queen Bee said. She then willed herself to summon a second Venom with everything she had left. To Little Moth's surprise, she was able to do it. He attempted to dodge it, but she had just been waiting for him to do that. She hit him with the stinger and broke the locket on his chest just as she de-transformed. 

Out came the akuma, Adrien fell to his knees as Chloe hurriedly went to the place where Marinette dropped the Ladybug earrings, picked them up and put them on. Out came Tikki, who was still fatigued from the fight. "Chloe you have to purify that akuma!" She said.

"How do I do that?!"

"First you say 'spots on' and then catch it with the yo-yo."

"Sorry I'm new to this, I've never used you before!" Chloe said in a panicked tone. "Tikki, Spots On!" She yelled. And despite still being injured, made the swipe for the akuma and caught it, purified it and set it loose. "Lucky Charm! Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled before Tikki de-transformed having used the last of her energy. Back at the hotel Truce was de-akumatized as well. She had seen Ladybug use the move before so she knew that. Without a second thought she ran to Adrien who was still woozy.

"Chloe? What happened? Where am I?" Adrien asked.

"You were akumatized by your dad, Hawk Moth." Chloe said. She hugged him, relieved he was safe, but then sullenly looked at the boy with despair. "He took Marinette."

Adrien gasped, but quickly reaffirmed himself. "I think I know where he's taking her, maybe we can find a way to tell Ladybu--." But at that moment he noticed Chloe was wearing Ladybug's Miraculous. "Marinette..." He said sullenly. He quickly pulled out some cheese and gave it to both Tikki and Pollen. "She's Ladybug isn't she?" He asked Chloe.

Seeing no other way out of this, Chloe nodded. She began to sob once more in despair. "I caused this... I should've known the second I got involved I'd make things worse. It's all I'm good for."

Adrien put his hands on Chloe's shoulders. "You couldn't have stopped this alone Chloe, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Had I not outed your dad you wouldn't have had to go into hiding and had that not happened Hawk Moth wouldn't have caught you and now Marinette's been captured and--" 

But Adrien gently placed his forehead against Chloe's and spoke. "I chose to go after my father, even knowing full well how it might end. Every action you take can have consequences, good or bad." He wiped Chloe's tears. "Cry later Chloe. Right now I think Marinette... I mean Ladybug, is in need of a leader." He looked Chloe dead in the eyes knowing she was the right choice for this.

With this Chloe stood up, her face of despair and anguish turning into a grimace of determination. The two headed back home and Chloe called upon Nino, Kagami and Sabrina. "Marinette's been kidnapped by Hawk Moth, come to the bakery immediately!" Chloe's text read.

"Tikki, I think it's time we told them Marinette's Ladybug." Chloe said.

"Are you sure about this Chloe?"

"Marinette's in danger and she's Ladybug, Ladybug isn't here to save her. Besides if we're going to trust everyone else they deserve to know and we can't do this alone." Chloe looked at the little kwami sternly, knowing this was the only way.

Tikki smiled, the girl who had once been her wielder's biggest thorn in her side was now the one stepping up. "The Miracle Box in a safe Chloe, the combination is 1 - 45 - 23." Tikki said. Chloe noticed Adrien coming out of the bathroom hanging up his phone.

"I already texted them Adrien."

"I know, I told someone else."

"Who'd you tell Adrien?"

"Just a friend."

Chloe and Adrien then went up to Marinette's room, entered the combo and pulled out the Miracle Box. "So do Marinette's parents know about this?" Adrien asked.

"No. They're out having dinner."

"Good, hopefully we can save Marinette before they find out she's even missing. If we tell them now, it'll only worry them and it could get them akumatized."

The trio came in as Adrien and Chloe were coming back downstairs. Chloe without hesitation placed the Miracle Box on the counter, but as they gathered, another figure came in. She stared Chloe a death glare directly, it was all too familiar. Alya was looking both infuriated and ashamed to even be there. "What is she doing here?!" Chloe asked.

"She's the one I called Chloe." Adrien said. "I told her everything."

Alya still grimacing then spoke. "There are more important things than you and me right now Bourgeois."

"No, you tell me right now what changed your mind!" Chloe demanded, still untrusting of Alya.

"Marinette was my friend. Lila tore us apart, but even with all that I'm not going to let Hawk Moth do whatever he's planning to do to her. And if I gotta work with you to save her then by god I will!"

"We're behind you all the way Chloe, so if you have a plan to save Marinette then count me in." Nino said.

"And me." Kagami followed.

"And me Chloe." Sabrina said.

"And you know I'm here for you." Adrien said.

With that Chloe opened the Miracle Box and gave out the Miraculouses to each of them. Kagami the Dragon Miraculous, Nino the Turtle Miraculous, Sabrina the Dog Miraculous, before finally pulling out the Fox Miraculous, however she did not release her grip immediately. She looked Alya dead in the eye. "Don't make me regret this Alya." She said before releasing her grip. Alya took it and smiled at Chloe, this was probably the first time she had ever felt a hint of positivity towards her.

"Adrien, take which ever you'd like." Chloe said. He ended up pulling out the Monkey Miraculous. "There's something else you should all know, Ladybug won't be joining us."

"Why?" Kagami replied.

"Because Marinette is Ladybug." Chloe said. The room went dead silent. Sabrina and Nino looked ready to faint, Kagami turned her head away and Alya looked like she was ready to vomit. At that instant she now knew the reason Marinette had gone after Lila for so long, why she was so willing to help Chloe. It was because Lila had lied about everything and Marinette knew the truth. Alya was disgusted with herself. For so long she had doubted Marinette and as a result she ended up suffering because of it. However realizing that there was more at stake than her horrible ignorance she put on her Miraculous followed by everyone else. 

Chloe took one more look at both Tikki and Pollen and realized the burden Marinette had been carrying all this time. Now with it placed on her, she put the Ladybug and Bee Miraculouses on. She was ready to shoulder that weight.

"Adrien, you said your father has been hiding in the sewers?" Kagami asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well in that case we're all gonna go in at once, Hawk Moth's at his most vulnerable." Chloe said. She then pointed at the western most entrance. "We enter through here we can probably get the drop on him. Nino, Adrien I'm gonna need you two to block the remaining exits or at least enough so Hawk Moth will have a hard time getting out."

"How do we do that?" Nino asked.

"Park a car over the manholes or something! We want to keep him off of street level." Chloe said firmly. "The rest of us will take to the sewers, he'll likely pick us off if we split up down there so we stick together. Now what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" And with that the six of them transformed and headed out, as fast and as hard as they possibly could.


	13. Sacrificing Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Coccinelle's Description: Chloe wears a yellow and red suit with her usual bee stripes. In between the stripes are Ladybug spots. Her spinning top and Ladybug's yo-yo are on adjacent sides of her waist.
> 
> Princess Cerberus' Description and Abilities: Sabrina wears a brown suit with her face painted white. Her hands and feet also look like dog paws. Her sense of smell and hearing are both heightened and she can go faster by running on all fours. Her special ability: "Bite" allows her hands to turn into dog heads to use as weapons, her teeth can also sharpen. She also had a frisbee that she uses as a weapon. She says "Barkk, Fetch!" to transform and says "Barkk, Lie Down!" to de-transform.
> 
> Monkey Noir's Description: Cat Noir's tail belt is not a Monkey tail and his hair is now red. He now also wields King Monkey's staff along with his own.

Marinette awoke in Hawk Moth’s lair. She looked around the room, uncertain of where she was. She noticed Hawk Moth holding the fake Miraculouses in anger. As he was doing so she also noticed an unconscious woman in a glass coffin. The body was being preserved for something, but she didn’t know if she was dead or in a coma. She started towards them, but then noticed she was tied up. Her arms were spread out and her legs were tied together. As she grunted to get free Hawk Moth noticed the pig-tailed superhero waking up.

He slowly walked over to her and held the fake Miraculous in front of him. “Did you really think you could fool me so easily?” He asked her. “No matter. Your friends will surely come to rescue you and when they do Adrien will bring the Cat Miraculous to me. When that happens I’ll see to it they give me the Ladybug Miraculous that you left on the roof for them and I’ll nab that too.”

Marinette struggled more, but it was no use. The ropes holding her were too strong. “You don’t have to do this Hawk Moth!” She yelled desperately. “And why didn’t you grab it if you knew it was there?!”

“As long as I have you for leverage they’ll come. Believe me dear, I didn’t want it to be this way either, but you all have what I need and once I get what I want your friends can live peacefully.” Hawk Moth walked over to his comatose wife. “Sadly, I’m afraid you won’t live to see the light of day. I’m sorry Marinette.”

Marinette struggled even harder, hoping that by some miracle she could get free. Sadly, all it did was chafe her wrists. “What do you mean by that?!” Marinette felt a looming fear in her throat, Hawk Moth had to have captured her for another reason besides being used for leverage if he didn’t intend to let her leave alive.

“I suppose you have a right to know. You see when I use the Miraculouses to bring my wife… Adrien’s mother back, someone else will have to die in her place. I don’t intend on hurting my son and certainly losing his mother was tough on him.” He turned back to Marinette. “But you, you’re not of any concern to me. You’re expendable in this whole ordeal.” He placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder and stared at her with a rather sadistic look. “You wanted to help Adrien and now you’re getting your wish, so if you think about it I’m really killing two birds with one stone. You get to help Adrien get his mother back and I get to have my wife back, do you feel honored?”

“Adrien will never forgive you for this!” Marinette yelled. She was frightened, she began to breathe heavily. Hawk Moth was going to have her killed in order to bring Emilie back. She didn’t know what else to do but panic. Tikki wasn’t there to help her and she was all alone with her sworn enemy.—  


On the surface, Monkey Noir and Carapace began parking cars while the rest of the group ventured into the sewers. “Adrien! I’ll get these entrances, you take care of those ones!” Carapace said.

“Got it!” Adrien was getting used to using two Miraculouses. Monkey Noir was quick to find any and everything he could to block the exits.

The two of them got to business. Typically they’d be joking around with one another, but with Marinette’s life at stake they were all business.

Chloe’s unified form Queen Coccinelle led the rest of the team through the sewers. They were ready to fight. “Where are you Marinette? Please be okay.” She said to herself quietly.

“No way I’m letting that slimeball hurt my BFF.” Rena Rouge yelled.

The four girls were in full pursuit, all of them running as fast as they could possibly go. Princess Cerberus led the pack. She had caught Marinette’s scent from the Ladybug Miraculous. She stayed in the front and made sure to alert everyone of any possible traps. Queen Coccinelle took the middle. She carefully calculated the next action to take whenever necessary. Rena Rouge and Ryuko took up the rear, in case anyone were to attack from behind. 

Princess Cerberus turned a hard left. “This way!” She yelled.

The rest of the group followed, but just as Princess Cerberus turned a corner she hit a trip wire and an odd mechanism caught her foot. The girl began to panic. “I can’t move! Go without me!” She said.

Queen Coccinelle was having none of it. She attempted to pry open the trap, without success.

Princess Cerberus then used her technique. “Bite!” She yelled as her teeth sharpened and she began gnawing at the trap. As she frantically bit at the trap it dented enough to get her free. With that the group moved on and continued their pursuit towards Hawk Moth.

“Should’ve known Hawk Moth set up some traps!” Rena Rouge said.

“That door!” Princess Cerberus pointed to it, presumably it led to Hawk Moth.

“Ryuko kick it down!” Queen Coccinelle yelled.

Ryuko kicked down the door and the four girls came to find Marinette tied up. She smiled at the sight of them, but quickly regained her panic. “It’s a trap! Run!” Marinette yelled.

“No we are not leaving without you!” Queen Coccinelle replied.

As they were doing so a voice on the intercom appeared. “Since you all seem adamant on saving Marinette, instead maybe you can die with her.”

“No! You leave them out of this!” Marinette yelled.

“Oh, but they want you free and I’m one step away from reviving my wife. I can’t possibly let them interfere now.” Hawk Moth replied.

“Reviving his wife?” Ryuko questioned.

“Get out of here! He’s gonna use me as a sacrifice and he’ll take out anyone who interferes!” Marinette said.

“Like hell.” Queen Coccinelle uttered. She then attempted to undo the ropes holding Marinette, but as she did so she felt a small shock of electricity as Marinette ended up electrocuted with her. The two screamed. “The wires holding her! They’re meant to shock Marinette! If we try to free her directly we’ll risk killing her!”

“That’s right.” A voice said behind them. “The wires are connected to generators, if you attempt to free her they’ll activate and shock her. Are you willing to risk her just to free her, besides if she does die I can just use another sacrifice.”

Queen Coccinelle looked around. She then swung her yo-yo violently at Hawk Moth as he fought back with his staff. “Disable the generators! I’ve got Hawk Moth!” She yelled to her comrades.

With no time to lose the trio went for the three generators. Princess Cerberus immediately found the first one located at the far end of the room. She looked around frantically, unsure of which wire to cut.

“It doesn’t matter if you free her. Once I find out where Adrien is hiding I’ll snuff him out and get the Cat Miraculous. You will all fail!”

Ryuko found the second generator inside the control room. She frantically pulled at every wire until one of them disabled the generator. “One down!” She yelled. The wire holding Marinette’s left arm was disabled.

Rena Rouge found the final generator located in the adjacent control room. She began to smash at it with her flute, but it was too strong.

“I won’t let you free my sacrifice!” Hawk Moth yelled. His swings became more frantic and unfocused. It was clear he was getting desperate to take them out, unfortunately they had him beat in numbers.

Princess Cerberus had not wanted to use her powers, but realizing she needed to gnaw through the pipes to get to the wires she had no choice. “Many Heads!” She yelled. A set of teeth grew on each of her hands. They chewed up each of the pipes until the wires were disabled. “That’s two!” She screamed to her friends. The wire holding Marinette’s right arm ceased functioning.

On the surface Monkey Noir and Carapace finished blocking the entrances. “Okay that’s enough exits blocked! Let’s wait at the exit!” Monkey Noir said.

“Right behind you.” Carapace said.

The two went to the western most entrance, ready to ambush Hawk Moth the second the others drew him out.

Back in the sewers the Hawk Moth and Queen Coccinelle continued their fight. Neither fighter was relenting, but Queen Coccinelle knew she only had a limited time to finish the fight. “Venom!” She yelled. Her stinger hit Hawk Moth in the head, immobilizing him. 

Just then Rena Rouge finally managed to smash into the third generator and disable it. “That’s the last one!” She yelled. The final wire holding Marinette’s legs was disabled.

Princess Cerberus chewed through each wire quickly while Queen Coccinelle immediately picked up a barely conscious Marinette.

“Marinette…” She said.

The pig-tailed teenager looked up at her savior. “I told you… to run.” She smugly smiled.

“Never.” Queen Coccinelle smiled back. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

With no time to waste the team regrouped as Princess Cerberus de-transformed due to the overuse of her Miraculous. Queen Coccinelle was also close to transforming back. 

“Let’s go.” She said. She led the team out as fast as she could before Pollen ran out of juice. Rena Rouge picked up Sabrina. Monkey Noir and Carapace waited outside to ambush Hawk Moth when Pollen’s sting effect wore off. The five girls came out all at once. As they did so Queen Coccinelle de-transformed. Tikki and Pollen divided and only Tikki remained active.

“Where’s Hawk Moth?” Carapace asked.

Chloe was breathing heavily, still carrying a barely conscious Marinette on her back. She looked about ready to collapse. “I froze him... but... he’s probably... freed by now.” She said, struggling to catch her breath.

Hawk Moth walked out casually, except it wasn’t Hawk Moth, but Gabriel. He had de-transformed and did not appear to be armed. “Bravo everyone.” He said casually.

Immediately Monkey Noir tackled and proceeded to handcuff him. “Hello father.” He said.

“Oh Marinette, how you would’ve made a beautiful sacrifice.” Gabriel said.

The whole group looked ready to murder him. Monkey Noir searched him. “The Butterfly Miraculous! He doesn’t have it!” He said.

“Nathalie does.” He said. “I left it to her as a little parting gift.”

“You turned yourself in?” Ryuko asked.

“It won’t matter, I’ll be free soon enough. You don’t have any evidence that I’m Hawk Moth.” Gabriel was all too confident of this. He was right though, they had no way to prove he was Hawk Moth.

“Then we’ll just keep you somewhere nice and safe.” Monkey Noir said.

Marinette got back to her feet and looked at the pinned Gabriel. “I’m not mad at you for wanting to use me as your sacrifice, but hurting my friends is something I will never forgive you for!” She turned away from him, opting to take the high ground.

“I’ll take him to the police.” Monkey Noir said. “Oh and Marinette…”

The girl turned to face him.

“Good to see you safe. Carapace, Ryuko, I could use a hand.”

With that the trio left for the station while the remaining heroes took Marinette home. Once there they all gathered around Marinette as Rena Rouge de-transformed. Without hesitation Chloe ran up and hugged Marinette, crying her eyes out. “I thought I was gonna lose you!”

Marinette hugged back and smiled. “I didn’t want to see any of you hurt. But thanks for saving me.” Her eyes turned to Alya. “All of you.”

Sabrina then joined the group hug while Alya began to cry herself. “Marinette I… I...” Her crying turned to sobbing. “I should’ve believed you about Lila! I was supposed to be your BFF and I turned my back on you!” She took a long pause as she continued to sob. “Wait why aren’t you yelling at me? I hurt you all and believed that lying snake over you!”

“Well are you gonna join the group hug or do I gotta pull your big butt over here?” Chloe said.

Alya joined the group hug. She felt bad that Marinette and Chloe had forgiven her so easily, but she was quick to remember Marinette never held grudges and Chloe had grown to love and trust Marinette. As such, of course they forgave Alya.


	14. Rejuvenation

After taking Gabriel to jail to await trial; the newly formed Team Miraculous had all decided to sleepover at Marinette’s. They were all relieved to have Marinette back. They had thought they had lost her, but thanks to their combined efforts she was safe again. Chloé stayed by her side the whole time. Having cried herself to sleep, happy that Marinette was safe. Once upon a time she envied and despised the heroine for having everything she ever wanted, but after she had pulled Chloé up when she was down the two had become nearly inseparable.

Marinette had ultimately decided it was okay that everyone knew she was Ladybug, knowing that it was for friends who were all willing to lay their lives down to save her. She was still afraid of the potential consequences, but this was the way it turned out. They all knew her identity and that included Adrien. Ultimately she had decided to let the group keep their Miraculouses. While it might have gone against Master Fu’s judgment she didn’t care. She wanted her friends to be able to help her if they needed to. In turn her friends wouldn’t say no to helping her.

Adrien was still troubled, and remained more distant from the group. His father being Hawk Moth had been a bitter pill to swallow and he was still reeling from it. While he was very much happy that his friends came for him and Marinette was safe, he still felt grim. Gabriel was awaiting trial and the ex-model wanted to see him brought to justice, but he was still his father and it crushed him to lose the man who raised him.

The sun rose and Marinette was the first to awaken. She gazed upon her friends, thinking about all that had happened when a buzz from her phone suddenly went off. She looked at the phone and noticed her ex-boyfriend Luka had messaged her. The text read: “Hi Marinette, it’s been a while and I just want to make sure you’re okay. I heard about that incident with Audrey Bourgeois and I know you’re helping Chloé. Just know whether we are together or not, I’m still on your side.” Marinette smiled. She was happy to see Luka still cared for her even after the two ultimately decided not to become a couple. A month was a long time, not many people 

Kagami woke up and noticed Marinette staring out the window. “Are you doing okay Marinette?” She asked.

“I’m good Kagami, just thinking about things.” Marinette replied

Kagami stared at the rising sun. “When Hawk Moth took you I was furious, if I could’ve stopped it I would have.”

“He got the best of us that time, Kagami. That’s all that happened.”

“And he hurt Adrien. I’ll never forgive him for that!” Kagami seethed. “To think I used to hate Chloé, but honestly she’s really grown on me. She was a good leader and I’m glad she was the one I was behind.”

“Same, she surprised me too.” Marinette replied. “I don’t know why I wanted to help her even after all we had been through, but you know what? I’m glad I did. Seeing her like that… no one deserves that.”

Kagami placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend Marinette. You have kind eyes.”

“Thank you Kagami.” Marinette said. “You were all amazing though. You, Nino, Sabrina, Adrien, of course Chloé… and Alya.” The heroine took a breath. “I was worried I’d lost her for good.

“She came back though. Just to save you.” Kagami said.

“You’re right Kagami.” Marinette got up. “Now I’m going to wake up our acting... or should I say vice leader? And we’re gonna have a little talk with mommy dearest about Lila.”

“I’ll come with you” Kagami got up and came after her.

Everyone else woke up one by one. “Man, did I oversleep?” Nino said.

“It’s only 7. But we’re about to go see Audrey. I’m going to give her a piece of my mind. Anyone else care to join?” The heroine asked.

“Oh count me in.” Nino said.

The rest of the group woke up. All except for Chloé who was still sound asleep. Marinette climbed up to her bed and gave her a gentle nudge. “Hey, hey buddy.” Chloé rolled over in her sleep, “Hey, hey wake up”, Groggily Chloé opened her eyes, “We’re gonna go see Audrey’s next fashion show. And I’m gonna talk to her about Lila again if you wanna come.” She said in a gentle voice.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Chloé said.

With that the seven of them got ready. Adrien however was still relatively quiet, he didn’t even know why he was coming. He got his shoes on, and glanced at everyone, but he didn’t speak.

“He’s been pretty quiet lately.” Sabrina said, gesturing towards Adrien.

“Well how would you feel if your dad was Hawk Moth?” Alya replied.

Sabrina shuddered at the thought. She loved her dad and would never want to think of him or seem him as evil. The group headed off, ready to see the show. As they approached the hotel they noticed Lila walking in.

“Hey I’m gonna duck out for a moment.” Alya said.

“Alya what are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“I’m fixing to have a little talk with that liar.”

“I don’t know if now’s the best time Alya.”

“It’s something I need to do Marinette.” With that Alya broke from the group while the rest went in to find seats for the fashion show. She approached the liar looking ready to murder her. “Hey Lila.”

“Oh Alya, you doing good? You left quickly last night and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

She glared at the liar. “Ha! I’m more than okay Lila! In fact I’m better than I’ve ever been!”

“Alya I think you should--”

The Ladyblogger mocked her. “I should sock you right here and now. But you know what, you enjoy your little empire, cause you just lost a friend. Everything you said about Marinette AND Chloé is a lie and I know it.”

“Bravo, you found out. Doesn’t matter I’ve already got all I need.”

Alya stormed off, not even bothering to give her eye contact. She sat next to the other six, ready to watch the fashion show. They had planned to speak to Audrey about Lila once it was over. Audrey came out, microphone in hand and seemingly ready to bedazzle the crowd, Lila walking beside her as if the two were lifelong family. However, the next words the designer said were words not one soul in the audience would ever expect.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I see you’ve all bothered to show up. Before I launch this fashion show properly, there’s something I want to say about the last one.”

Marinette stood up, ready to scream. “Chloé didn’t sabotage your last fashion show, Lila did!” She yelled impulsively, catching the attention of the audience.

Audrey simply scoffed. “I know.” The designer rolled her fingers at her crewman. He played the video of Lila sabotaging the last fashion show on screen. The crowd gasped and began to mumble amongst themselves. The seven Miraculous teammates looked just about ready to fall out of their chairs. None of them, not even Marinette or Chloé knew how to react. But probably the one who was in the biggest shock, was Lila. She gazed upon the screen in utter disbelief, her lies exposed and her credibility in shambles.

Audrey smugly gazed at her so-called new daughter, repeating the words she had said to her before. “You were right ‘darling’, sometimes leaving the evidence works wonders.”

Lila was dizzy, overwhelmed, ready to throw something. Audrey had outed her as the real saboteur and now all of Paris knew the truth. The crowd looked ready to tear her to pieces, they booed and mocked her as she ran out. She was angered, hurt and betrayed. Audrey on the other hand was ecstatic. Suddenly an akuma appeared and landed onLila as she exited the premises.

“Showstopper! I am Hawk Moth. I am giving you the power to make the woman who outed you pay dearly. In return, I want Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses, plus I would like you to free a man who has been wrongly imprisoned. Seeing as you have just been wronged, I’m certain we have a deal.” The words were familiar, but the voice wasn’t. It was softer, yet higher in pitch: female.

“I’ll do it!” Lila was engulfed in an aura of purple ooze and became Showstopper. A rather sinister looking villain. Wearing a white magicians outfit with now dark black skin. Her eyes were now red slits and her lips were red to match them. She was ready to ruin yet another fashion show.


	15. An Exceptional Heroine and A Compulsive Liar

The audience was still in shock. Lila had proven herself to be a very capable assistant. Even managing to set this whole fashion show up with very little help. More so, she appeared much more invested and capable than Chloé ever was, so to learn she had sabotaged the last one was a shock.

Before anyone could react however, Showstopper came in. “How dare you take my future, my career away! I’m gonna make you pay for all of it!”

Audrey let out a scoff. “Please dear, I’m not an idiot. I knew--” But before she could finish that sentence, she was hit with a beam of purple light.

“I’m not talking to you,” Showstopper replied “I’m talking to her.” She pointed at Marinette. “You set her against me, you manipulated Alya and you took away the one boy that I ever loved.” Showstopper shot beam after beam at Marinette, each one missing due to the girl’s remarkable reflexes.

Audrey was silent, unable to move. The beam that had hit her made her completely emotionless. “Mom move!” Chloé yelled.

“No use, that beam must’ve silenced her somehow.” Marinette replied.

The panicking crowd began to evacuate, unfortunately many of them were hit. “Run!” Nino yelled. The seven friends dashed upstairs, attempting to confuse Showstopper. They split into two groups. Alya, Nino and Sabrina took one corridor, while Marinette, Chloé, Adrien and Kagami took another.

“We should’ve grabbed Hawk Moth’s Miraculous when we had the chance.” Alya said.

“If you weren’t all focused on getting me out--” Marinette began.

“Your safety was more important!” Kagami insisted. Chloé nodded with her.

“Right now let’s focus, the show must go on.” Adrien chimed.

“Nice to see you making puns again.” Marinette replied. “Let’s do it.”

The seven teens transformed and prepared to face Showstopper, they knew time was of the essence and that they couldn’t afford any slip ups. They all went out to face her, but unfortunately none of them were a match. Her beams came at the teens too fast, a direct approach would’ve never worked.

With haste the heroes reunited and Cat Noir and Carapace spotted Showstopper together, the turtle shielding the beams. Unfortunately, after the first hit Carapace’s shield deactivated, leaving him unable to summon it again. The next beam ended up hitting him and Cat Noir, leaving them motionless. 

“Oh no!” Princess Cerberus yelled.

“Her beams can stop our superpowers,” Ladybug said, panicked “if even one of those beams hits us we’re done.”

“Then we’ll have to hit her first!” Ryuuko said. With haste, she rushed at Showstopper, dodging the villain’s beams with great agility. Queen Bee and Princess Cerberus followed, none of them were ready to let up. Lila has this coming for a long time and she had just been outed. Bouncing back from this wasn’t going to be easy.

Showstopper gazed upon Queen Bee, knowing how to break her newfound confidence. “Must feel good to have a mother who never really loved you.” Suddenly she froze, catching the attention of Princess Cerberus. Showstopper took that exact moment to immobilize her.

“Queen Bee don’t listen to her, she’s trying to get in your head!” Ladybug yelled, attempting to flank the villain.

“And you sided with Hawk Moth, we’re one in the same Chloé. You were a disappointment to your mom, a disappointment to Ladybug, a disappointment to Cat Noir, hell even a disappointment to Hawk Moth.” She said, dodging each of Ryuuko’s punches and kicks. Queen Bee stood there, lamenting those words. “Ladybug only brought you back on the team out of pity, not because you had any talent.”

With those words, Queen Bee fired up and began attacking Showstopper in an angry fury. “You… don’t… get to… call me… a… disappointment!” She yelled with each swing of her spinning top.

Ladybug joined the assault. “Queen Bee made a mistake, but at least she faced that fight head on!” Ladybug yelled. “You Lila? You ran away from that fight! Tried to lie your way out of a hole and now you’ve fallen into a deeper one!”

Just then Ryuuko grabbed Showstopper under her arms. “Queen Bee! Now!” She yelled.

“Venom!” She yelled, but as she was about to strike Showstopper, she broke free and her beam clashed with Queen Bee’s venom.

“What?!” Showstopper yelled. “How are you still able to use that?!

“You idiot, my power is immobilization!” Queen Bee replied. “Our powers are one in the same!”

Ladybug was appalled. “Their powers are one in the same.” She thought to herself. This meant that as long as Queen Bee used Venom to block the beams, they couldn’t hit her.

“You’re utterly the biggest disgrace I’ve ever met.” Queen Bee began. “At least I was honest about how I dealt with people! You put on a little mask and pretended like you were ‘little miss perfect’ when really you were just another clown.” Showstopper kept launching beams, but Chloé deflected, slowly walking towards her. “You want to know what hell is like?” She began. “Losing everyone you ever thought cared about you!” Showstopper took a step back in fear. “Being unloved by everyone… including your own parents!” Queen Bee took another step forward. “You… are… a disgrace.” She uttered, before finally striking her in the chest with Venom and freeing the akuma, which Ladybug proceeded to purify. And with that, all who were immobilized were freed thanks to her Lucky Charm.

“Pound it?” Ladybug asked.

“Pound it.” Queen Bee replied, bumping her fist with the spotted heroine’s.

The other heroes gathered, all recovering from the attack. Lila looked forward, still recovering from the de-akumatization. Without hesitation Queen Bee grabbed her by the shirt. “You!” As she raised her right hand Ladybug stopped her.

“Stop Queen Bee!” She said. “As much as she deserves it, let’s let her live with it.”

Queen Bee looked Lila dead in the eye and reluctantly released her. Lila smirked. “You think it’ll make a difference if everyone knows? Everyone will see what your mom did and feel sorry for m--” But at that moment the liar was met with a left hook to the face, she screamed in pain.

“They’ll see that too!” Queen Bee yelled, Ladybug restrained her with the striped superhero breathing heavily out of anger. Lila simply wiped the blood and smirked.

“You think this will make a difference? Hawk Moth is still out there, you can’t stop me whether you lock me up or not.” Lila said.

Queen Bee’s breathing calmed down. “Get out of here.” She uttered. Lila walked away, poking at her fresh wound. She felt content, knowing she’d have something to brag about. Queen Bee rubbed her left hand. “I…” She began, but Ladybug placed her hand on her shoulder, staring at her apologetically.

“I know Queen Bee.” She said before pulling her fellow teammate into a hug. The rest of the team gathered.

Queen Bee hugged back. “I fell so far…” she said, her low utter turning into a whisper “that could have been me.”

Rena Rouge stepped forth. “But that wasn’t you. You were lied to, deceived.” Her head sunk. “Like me.”

Queen Bee nodded and pulled Rena Rouge in for a hug, the fox girl hugged back; both of them finally learning to forgive each other. 

“Well are we gonna stand here until our timers run out?” Queen Bee asked in a snarky tone.

With that the seven teens de-transformed in private, when they got back the foyer was empty. The show was over and there wasn't anyone left, the exception being Audrey; sipping wine at the table.

“Want to talk to her?” Marinette asked.

Chloé shook her head. “She made her choice Marinette.”

Regardless, Marinette went over to talk to the fashion goddess alone. “So, you outed Lila.” She said.

“That I did, what of it?” Audrey replied.

“Why?” Marinette asked.

“Darling, in this business you can’t afford to hang on to the untalented. The world doesn’t stop and wait for you. Why do you think I wanted to recruit you in the first place?” Audrey said. Marinette gasped in realization. “Besides, Chloé may be untalented, but she is still my daughter. Or at least was.” She corrected herself. “Lila is not only untalented, but also not my daughter. There was no way she’d ever have gotten a foothold in this industry.” Marinette nodded and walked away somberly, unsure how to feel about that answer. Audrey pulled out her locket and gazed upon the picture inside, tears seemingly forming in her eyes. “Too little, too late Audrey.” She said, the picture being of a 5-year-old Chloé. She wasn’t sure why she had teared up. Was it because her daughter had grown up without her? Or that she finally found someone who was willing to help her? Or even perhaps that any chance of mending her strained relationship with her now disowned daughter was all but gone? Whatever it was, she knew she was in good hands with a friend like Marinette.

Marinette approached the emotional Chloé, who had heard everything her mom said from afar. She hugged the blonde once more, the blonde hugged back. “C’mon buddy, let’s go home.” Marinette said quietly, walking out with the blonde. Eventually the rest of the team caught up, everyone satisfied with what had happened today. Lila may have walked away, but there was no doubt she’d have a tough time lying her way out of this one. Audrey might have lost any and all chance to reconcile with Chloé, but both could at least move on with their lives to start anew.


	16. Father's Sins

Adrien approached the prison gates with Chloé, Alya and Marinette in tow. The three accompanied him so he wouldn’t have to do this alone. The boy hesitated at first before they were allowed in, but with the prodding of his friends in they went.

“I can’t believe my father…”

“I know,” Marinette agreed. “It’s okay, we’re here.”

Chloé was plenty nervous too, she knew running from her past was not the answer. But perhaps seeing Gabriel locked away, unable to hurt anyone. Maybe then she could finally come to terms with all that had happened. Alya noticed the blonde taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm. She shot a snarly look at her, still wondering if she could trust her or not.

“How ya holding up?” She asked the blonde, keeping her teeth clenched. Chloé didn’t answer, she had a lot more on her mind. It was clear the bad blood between the girls was still there. But they were trying, it took every fiber of their being. They weren’t quite ready to let go of all that had happened between them, but for Marinette’s sake they were willing to try.

The pigtailed girl sensed the tension between her two friends, all she could do was nervously hope they wouldn’t hurt one another. They saw their way in and Adrien took the seat, whilst the girls stood. Out came Gabriel, looking ragged as ever in his prison uniform. He sat down and simply gawked at the four teens. Adrien glared and picked up the phone.

“Hello, Father,” the boy said, disgusted.

“Hello, Adrien.”

“How’s life behind bars?” The boy bitterly asked.

“Don’t act as if you wouldn’t have done the same if you could grasp the severity of the situation,” the man bitterly told his son. Chloé looked ashamed, part of her still felt it should have been her behind that glass. The former supervillain noticed the Bourgeois girl’s increasing anxiousness and smiled.

“See Chloé? There is no escape, you can’t erase history.”

“Leave her alone father!” Adrien angrily demanded.

“Why? You can lock me in the deepest, darkest dungeon and it still wouldn’t change the fact that she’s weak in the mind. You tell her what she wants to hear and then she’ll switch sides in a heartbeat. She’s a wild card.”

With each word, the blonde felt uneasy. The whole Miracle Queen incident was replaying in her head, it was the one scar she could never truly heal from. No amount of makeup could ever cover it. She teared up and was on the verge of sobbing uncontrollably. Gabriel simply grinned.

“Even she knows it can never be wiped away. Not her bullying, not her mother’s neglect, not even working for me. She’ll always be--”

“Shut up!” Alya interrupted, having noticed the blonde’s state of distress. “Chloé might be an arrogant brat and she’s done mean things, but I’ll take a wildcard jerk like her over a remorseless parental failure like you!” She placed her hands on Chloé’s shoulders, attempting to calm her down. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead pulled her into a hug. She suddenly had this instinct to shield the blonde from Gabriel’s taunts. Chloé hid her face in Alya’s chest, her muffled sobs could be heard. Alya kept her shielded and shot a glare at Gabriel.

“Alya, I know you of all people understand what a liability she is. You’re the ambitious one.”

“Your mind games won’t work on us anymore,” Adrien snarled. “We know what to look for. You hurt my friends, and I could never forgive you for that.” The boy clenched his fists. “I’m glad mom isn’t here, she would never love the monster you’ve become!” The boy’s voice cracked. “The monster you always were!” He got up and walked away, turning back briefly to utter these words: “Goodbye, father.” The quartet walked out, leaving Gabriel.

Chloé slowly began to calm down and as they walked home she spoke to the group.

“How do you all forgive me?” Marinette smiled at her.

“Because you’re human, Chloé. We all make mistakes. You messed up, it happens.”

“Yeah,” Adrien backed up. “It’s not a good feeling, but we both know you better than that.”

“And so do I,” Alya affirmed, having finally forgiven the blonde for all of her past misdeeds. Seeing her vulnerable, she realized she was just another normal human being behind that jerky exterior.

Once the four headed home, Adrien stayed silent. He quickly walked ahead of the other three and just as he hit the bakery door Marinette called to him.

“Stop!”

The boy turned back. He gave the girls a sullen look. “I’m sorry,” he uttered.

“Sorry for what?” Alya wondered.

“I’m sorry I dragged you all into this mess, my father… I never wanted it to be like this.”

“Your dad is a jerk!” Chloé insisted. “He lied to you, you aren’t responsible for his actions!”

“Yeah, Adrien,” Marinette agreed. “Besides, you did your best.”

“If I had known…”

“But you didn’t!” Alya called out.

“And it’s not like he’s ever really been a good father anyway!” Chloé backed up.

Marinette held her arms up to quiet the two.

“Adrien, I can’t say I can imagine how you’re feeling right now,” Marinette assured him.

“But you’re not the one who’s at fault!” Alya assured him.

“I know,” he sighed. “I just need some time alone is all.”

“I understand,” Marinette replied.

The boy went inside the bakery, leaving the three girls to their own devices. Alya turned to Chloé, who nervously turned back to her. The two were unsure of what to say to one another.

“What Gabriel, or rather… Hawk Moth said to you was fucked up,” Alya told the blonde.

“Yeah,” her voice cracked. Marinette bit her lip, nervous about what Alya was going to say next.

“I’m sorry,” the reporter uttered. “If I hadn’t believed Lila…” Suddenly Chloé’s confidence came back.

“Oh please, you know where Marinette would be if you didn’t help me? Dead! You know what would’ve happened to me? If I didn’t die, I’d have to tell Marinette’s parents why their daughter wasn’t coming home!”

“Okay Chloé, I think I get the point,” Alya winced, the blonde was definitely passionate that’s for sure.

“So, I don’t trust you yet!” The reporter cocked a brow.

“And?”

“Do you want to try to earn it?” Marinette giggled at this.

“What Chloé is trying to say is, she wants to try and make peace.” Alya dropped her head, thinking back of all the wrongdoing Chloé has done.

“I don’t know Marinette. I know you believe in her, but I’m not like you. I can’t forgive people in the blink of an eye like you can.”

“But can you at least try? You too, Chloé.” Both girls sighed and hesitantly shook hands.

“One toe out of line Césaire and I’ll be the first to put you down!”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Bourgeois.”

Marinette sighed, clearly the two still had a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
